More Than A Forbidden Love
by Arika Kohaku
Summary: O mundo foi devastado com um vírus, um vírus que matou todas as mulheres do mundo. Para a raça humana sobreviver os homens usaram a ciência para engravidar outros homens. Com o passar dos anos os homens ficaram divididos em dois grupos: aqueles que engravidam e aqueles que não. Começa assim o inferno nas vidas de Naruto e Sasuke, dois ukes apaixonados um pelo outro. Yaoi. SxNxS
1. Chapter 1

_Olá a todos! Bem vindos__  
__-__  
__Eu sei que um mundo só de homens em Yaoi já é cliché, mas eu ainda não tinha feito e quis experimentar ^^ Mas mesmo assim eu espero que vocês gostam, porque mesmo algo cliché é bom de se ler...__  
__Nota - Aqui a Kushina e Mikoto são homens xD Não me matem por isso ok? E chamei a Kushina de Kushino O.O Desculpem qualquer coizinha__  
__-_

_Beta Reader – Akimi_Tsuki_

_-__  
__Espero que gostem, tenham uma boa leitura.__  
__-__  
__Beijos_

_**More Than na Forbidden**_

_**Capitulo 1 – Engagements in Tears**_

_Algures na linha do tempo um vírus atacou a população humana infestando as águas doces do mundo com uma rapidez para lá de surpreendente. Nascera de um genoma humano modificado feminino que se alterou e se tornou num vírus muito violento, principalmente para o cromossoma XX da mulher. Fora libertado descuidadamente por um laboratório de pesquisa pouco controlado. Depressa as mulheres do mundo começaram a ficar doentes, com doenças degenerativas completamente desconhecidas, até que o pior aconteceu – a infertilidade atingiu as mulheres da espécie humana._

_Em menos tempo do que qualquer cientista previa, a população humana feminina tinha desaparecido. O futuro seria a extinção certa da raça humana. No entanto, no meio do caos surgiu um grupo de génios cientistas com uma solução pouco ortodoxa. Conseguiram engravidar um homem, incrivelmente usando o vírus modificado de genoma feminino. Aqui nascia uma nova conceção do mundo._

_O mundo era agora totalmente governado por homens que se podiam reproduzir como antes as mulheres, tudo graças ao milagre da ciência. Mas por razões estranhas, cientificas ou de mero destino, apenas nasciam bebés do sexo masculino. Ao que parecia, o genoma nascido do vírus continuava a reprimir o nascimento de meninas. Mesmo com a utilização da ciência para controlar o cromossoma de definição de sexo, os bebés acabavam sempre por nascer todos masculinos._

_Com o passar dos anos e das gerações, o genoma modificou-se tremendamente criando um novo cromossoma a que os cientistas chamaram de XK, que já nascia naturalmente com os bebés. Os meninos que nasciam com este cromossoma podiam engravidar de forma natural como as mulheres tinham feito no passado. Mas também já passara tantos anos e séculos que ao certo já ninguém sabia o que era uma mulher, e não tinham verdadeiramente vontade de saber. No novo mundo existiam meninos XY que não engravidavam e eram chamados de Semes, e havia os meninos XK que podiam engravidar e eram chamados de Ukes, que conscientes ou inconscientes do passado, tinham ocupado na sociedade, já tremendamente avançada, o lugar das mulheres_.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Ele crescera ao lado daquele homem, que ele até há bem pouco tempo chamaria de rapaz. Uchiha Itachi era tudo o que se poderia desejar para se ter como marido. Era o filho primogénito de uma família rica que detinha um grande império de hotéis de luxo. E além de rico, era bonito. Os seus cabelos eram azuis petróleo, muito compridos e sedosos, e os seus olhos longos e encantadores, como duas pedras brilhantes de ónix. Tinha uma personalidade calma, paciente e afável, preocupava-se muito com quem gostava e amava. Havia quem dissesse que ele era perfeito. E existia quem invejasse de forma violenta Uzumaki Naruto por ser seu noivo. Mas quando este recebeu a notícia de que casaria com Itachi a reação foi bem diferente do que os esperados gritos de felicidade.

– Mas por quê? Por que é que eu tenho que me casar com o Itachi? – Perguntava em voz alta, e de forma muito pouco educada, um rapazinho de 14 anos. Os seus cabelos eram rebeldes e louros, de uma cor tão forte como a do sol. Os seus olhos azuis como pedras preciosas encaravam de forma petulante a cara de um belíssimo homem de cabelos ruivos, como a cor de um tomate, de olhos bem abertos e de um roxo escuro e profundo.

– Porque desde que nasceste que lhe estás prometido. – A explicação parecia mais que satisfatória para o mais velho, que sorria de maneira torta para o mais novo. – Agora veste as roupas que te demos e ajeita esse cabelo, pois nós vamos ter um jantar com a família Uchiha hoje à noite.

– Nós vamos a casa do Sasuke? – Questionou o rapaz esquecendo por completo a notícia do seu casamento arranjado, ao pensar do seu melhor amigo, Uchiha Sasuke.

– Sim, nós vamos a casa do Sasuke, pois vai ser lá a tua festa de noivado com o Itachi. – Frisou o homem, como se quisesse lembrar a Naruto que ele casaria com Itachi e não com Sasuke.

– Mas mãe, eu não quero casar com o Itachi-nii!

– Não é uma questão de querer, filho. É assim que tem de ser. É um compromisso. E já tens mais que idade para ser responsável e compreender isso.

O filho mostrou-lhe uma cara emburrada. Ele, na realidade, não compreendia.

– Mas eu não amo o Itachi! – Resmungou ainda mais alto.

– Também não é uma questão de amor, Naruto. – Explicou-lhe o mais velho. – Mas tenho a certeza que acabarás por amar Itachi. Eu, a princípio, também não amava o teu pai, mas aprendi a devotar-lhe o meu coração. Amor é uma coisa que se aprende. Tu vais aprender a amar o teu noivo.

– EU NÃO QUERO CASAR COM ELE! – Berrou e bateu os pés no soalho do chão.

– O que é que se passa aqui? – A porta do quarto foi aberta e entrou um homem, que era claramente uma versão mais velha de Naruto, com cabelos louros e olhos azuis.

– Parece que o teu filho não quer casar, Minato. – Informou o homem de cabelos ruivos o que acabara de chegar.

– A mãe quer obrigar-me a casar com Itachi! – Ambos os pais suspiraram. Tinham educado uma fera. Era uma bênção Itachi ainda querer casar com alguém com uma personalidade tão forte e tão selvagem como Naruto. Todos sabiam que os ukes bem comportados e submissos eram os mais desejados. Mas o filho não compreendia isso. E era totalmente o oposto ao que era convencional.

– Naruto… - Minato aproximou-se do filho, abraçou-o e trouxe-o consigo até à cama, onde se sentaram para poderem conversar. – Um casamento não tem nada a ver com amor. Tem a ver com respeito, compromisso e família.

– Mas então e todas aquelas histórias…

– São isso mesmo, meu querido, histórias. Servem apenas para nos ajudarem a viver o dia-a-dia. – O homem de cabelos ruivos aproximou-se e sentou-se também ao lado do filho, do lado contrário ao de Minato, deixando Naruto entre os dois.

– Isso não é justo… - Choramingou o louro.

– O mundo não é justo, meu pequeno. – Confortou-o Minato beijando-lhe os cabelos e trazendo-o para os seus braços para o embalar.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

A noite tinha chegado sobre a belíssima mansão Uchiha. O salão estava cheio, enormes mesas estavam postas com travessas de boa e deliciosa comida. Um rapazinho de 14 anos olhava tudo com total desprezo, até que os seus olhos ónix pousaram sobre a figura do seu irmão mais velho. O menino perfeito da família, Uchiha Itachi. Detestava-o por ele ser Seme e, por isso, ter um trato especial na forma como o pai o tratava, mas agora odiava-o. Odiava-o com todas as forças do seu ser, pois ele ia casar com o seu melhor amigo.

– Que olhar é esse, querido? – Duas mãos pousaram sobre os ombros de forma gentil. Quando reparou, viu que era a sua mãe, um homem de beleza soberba. Beleza essa que ele tinha herdado em demasia. Os cabelos dos ambos, mãe e filho, eram de um negro azulado muito brilhante. A sua pele era pálida, muito leitosa. E os seus olhos duas pedras ónix tão brilhantes como estrelas.

– Por que é que Itachi tem de casar com Naruto? – Perguntou de maneira azeda.

– Não estás contente por Naruto vir a ser da tua família, Sasuke?

– Não! Não quando é Itachi a casar com ele…

– Tontinho! O Naruto não podia ter ninguém melhor para se casar. Tu sabes disso, não sabes? O teu irmão irá cuidar muito bem de Naruto. Agora vê se pões outra cara senão as pessoas vão pensar que tu estás com ciúmes do teu irmão por causa de Naruto, o que é uma idiotice. – O homem mãe beijou-lhe a testa e depois deslizou entre as pessoas para ir cumprimentar uns convidados que tinham acabado de chegar.

Ciúmes de Naruto? Obviamente que tinha ciúmes de Naruto, mas não se podia pronunciar sobre isso, ou jugá-lo-iam louco. Ele era um Uke, Naruto também. Ambos destinados a carregar uma futura família no ventre. Nunca poderia admitir perante ninguém, nem mesmo Naruto, que estava apaixonado por ele. O que diriam os outros? Que era uma aberração?

Nesse momento, os seus pensamentos foram cortados quando um pequeno burburinho se formou à entrada do salão. A família Uzumaki tinha chegado. Pouco depois, aos seus olhos chegou a visão de Naruto. Prendeu a respiração. O amigo estava deslumbrante e elegante dentro de um smoking branco, com uma gravata preta com o símbolo em espiral da sua família.

Assim que os olhos azuis se cruzaram com os olhos ónix de Sasuke, os lábios do louro abriram-se de orelha a orelha. Mas foi impedido de se aproximar do amigo, pois a sua família levou-o até à frente de Itachi. Naruto sempre conhecera o agora seu noivo; afinal, as duas famílias eram amigas de longa data e de muitas gerações, mas nunca o vira como alguém com quem casaria e constituiria família. Para ele, Itachi era apenas um irmão mais velho. E tinha a certeza que nunca o veria de outra forma, pois o seu coração já pertencia a outra pessoa.

Itachi mostrou um sorriso encantador, quebrou a distância que ainda faltava percorrer entre si e o seu noivo, e pegou na mão do louro, levando-a aos seus lábios para a beijar. O Uzumaki sentiu repulsa naquele gesto, mas as pessoas à sua volta suspiraram de encantamento. Com certeza que estavam perante o casal perfeito.

– É tão bom ver-te aqui, Naruto. – Declarou Itachi, nunca deixando aquele sorriso desvanecer. Como Naruto queria que ele desaparecesse.

– Igualmente. – Proferiu Naruto, mentido e mostrando um sorriso forçado. Odiava aquilo. Pedia ao tempo que passasse depressa. As pessoas aplaudiram. E então, Itachi puxou Naruto delicadamente pelo braço levando-o até umas das mesas para se servirem de comida e conversarem um pouco.

O tempo ia passando devagar e de maneira tortuosa para Naruto e Sasuke, que trocavam olhares e expressões, mas que não se podiam aproximar. E quando eles achavam que as coisas não podiam ir pior, as coisas pioraram.

Um homem alto e esguio, com uma maquilhagem que parecia lembrar uma cobra, aproximou-se a deslizar pelo salão Uchiha. Ao seu lado vinha o pai de Itachi e Sasuke, um homem alto e encorpado, de cabelo castanho e expressão severa.

– Sasuke chega aqui, por favor. – Chamou o pai.

– Sim, senhor. – O moreno mais novo da família Uchiha correu para se pôr à frente do pai. Desde cedo que aprendera a dar ao pai um respeito maior que a um Deus. A sua palavra era ordem e a sua demanda não tinha hipótese de se retorquir.

– Este é o senhor Orochimaru. – Apresentou o Sr. Uchiha, colocando uma mão para indicar o homem de longos cabelos castanhos-escuros e olhos como serpentes. – Este é o meu filho mais novo Uchiha Sasuke.

– Oh, é tal como me tinha dito, Fugaku. Com certeza que aceito o nosso trato. – Orochimaru sorriu para o pai de Sasuke e depois pegou na mão do mais novo, fazendo aquilo que Itachi tinha feito a Naruto quando este chegara, beijou-lhe a mão. Sasuke sentiu asco, de tal forma que teve de reprimir um vómito. – Estou encantado por o conhecer, jovem Sasuke.

– Fico muito satisfeito que o meu filho lhe tenha agradado. – Bracejou Fugaku. – Penso então que o casamento ficará para daqui a dois meses?

– Com certeza, será uma honra casar-me com tal preciosidade. – Os seus olhos estavam cravados na face de Sasuke, que ao compreender a conversa ia ficando cada vez mais branco.

– Eu… eu não estou a compreender… pai? – Encarou o seu pai de forma completamente incrédula.

– O Senhor Orochimaru aceitou a tua mão em casamento, não é uma honra?

– Mas… mas… - Engasgou-se Sasuke. Aquilo era um pesadelo. Aquilo não estava realmente a acontecer. Pelo menos era nisso que ele queria acreditar.

– Pai, tem a certeza disto? – Questionou Itachi que estivera, ao lado de Naruto, a ouvir a conversa. E que aparentemente estava tão chocado com a notícia quanto o irmão mais novo. – Quer dizer, não é que o Sr. Orochimaru não seja um bom partido. – Itachi sabia o poderio que Orochimaru detinha em mãos, e sabia que ofendê-lo não era uma boa ideia, por isso, tinha que ter cuidado com as palavras. – Julgava que Sr. Orochimaru era casado.

– Viúvo. – Corrigiu o estranho. – O meu esposo morreu, infelizmente, a semana passada e não me deixou descendência. Não vou ser hipócrita. É por causa de querer filhos que me quero casar já. Mas certamente com o tempo aprenderei a amar o seu irmão da maneira que ele deve ser amado. Seja como for, eu estou livre para me casar.

– Claro, compreendo, mas…

– Itachi. – Interrompeu Fugaku compreendendo que a ação do filho estava a ir para a barreira da hostilidade. – Com certeza que te sentes contente pelo teu adorado irmão ter encontrado tão boa pessoa para o seu futuro, certo?

– Com certeza, mas…

– Ótimo, então não existe mais nada para se conversar. Além disso, tu tens de dar atenção ao teu jovem noivo. – Com isto Itachi não pode dizer mais nada, apenas lançou um olhar apiedado ao irmão, que com aquilo ainda o odiou mais.

– Eu preciso… - Começou Sasuke, elevando um pouco a sua voz para ser ouvido. – De apanhar um pouco de ar.

– Eu acompanho-o ao jardim. – Ofereceu-se Orochimaru.

– Eu preciso de estar sozinho. – Cortou Sasuke, nem percebendo a rispidez na sua voz, e virando as costas correu pelo salão fora até desaparecer.

– Desculpe a reação do meu filho, é o seu coração de jovem. – Apressou-se Fugaku a falar.

– Não se preocupe, nobre amigo, eu compreendo perfeitamente que a notícia, assim dada de repente, tenha sido um choque para o jovem Sasuke. – Tranquilizou-o o homem cobra com um sorriso enigmático no rosto, que podia ser confundido com simpatia.

– Eu vou ter com Sasuke. – Decidiu Naruto falando para Itachi, e sem lhe dar tempo para falar correu atrás do seu melhor amigo.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Aquilo não lhe estava a acontecer. Era demasiado cruel. Odiava-se. Odiava o irmão. E sua condição. Era tudo muito humilhante e o seu orgulho era excessivo para aguentar tudo aquilo de forma normal e leviana.

– Sasuke! – Gritou alguém que depressa o mandou ao chão abraçando-o com força.

– Naruto? – A resposta à sua interrogação veio quando finalmente viu os olhos azuis de Naruto, que espantosamente estavam marcados de lágrimas contidas, e que agora começavam a cair. Estavam os dois estendidos no meio da relva do jardim, perto de uma fonte de forma circular.

– Eu não quero casar com Itachi! – Afirmou com um desgosto tão profundo que era percetível na sua voz. – Não quero que cases com aquela coisa velha. Sasuke, eu só gosto de ti. Não quero mais ninguém.

O coração de Sasuke bateu fortemente dentro do seu peito. O que é que Naruto tinha acabado de dizer? Ele tinha ouvido bem?

– Eu… eu também… gosto de ti… - Declarou a custo.

Naruto fez um pequeno sorriso muito triste e beijou suavemente os lábios de Sasuke. Um gesto de alguém que pede o carinho de quem o ama. E depois desmanchou-se em pranto, sobre o peito de Sasuke, que o abraçou com força e também deixou escapar lágrimas silenciosas. Vindo do salão ouvia-se agora música de violino e violoncelo.

Ficaram largos momentos deitados no chão, agarrados um ao outro, chorando, sem saber o que fazer, pois o seu mundo estava agora à beira do precipício. No entanto, estavam tão profundamente dentro do seu próprio mundo que não repararam em dois pares de olhos que os miravam chocados. Tinham visto tudo…

– O QUE PENSAM QUE ESTÃO A FAZER? – A voz trovejante fez os dois rapazes despertar. Quando reparam as suas mães homens, de nome Mikoto e Kushino, estavam mesmo ali e tinham visto tudo, desde a declaração, ao beijo até ao abraço.

Os dois homens apressaram-se a agarrar nos dois filhos antes que alguém os visse deitados no chão, abraçados daquela maneira tão íntima. Separando-os e obrigando-os a meterem-se em pé.

– O que pensam que estavam a fazer? – Perguntou o homem ruivo, esposo de Minato.

– EU AMO O SASUKE, NÃO VOU CASAR COM ITACHI! – Gritou. Mas então duas estaladas certeiras, uma em cada bochecha, ficaram-lhe marcadas na face. E ele ficou agarrado ao rosto, que doía violentamente. Quando reparou nas mãos tinha sangue da sua cara sobre elas. Três traços tinham ficado marcados.

– Não voltes sequer a pronunciar algo tão repugnante como isso. – Ordenou Kushino, mas então foi empurrado por Sasuke acabando por cair.

– Não tem o direito de bater no Naruto. – Rugiu Sasuke olhando furioso para Kushino com vontade de o matar por ter magoado o louro.

– Sasuke! Como te atreves a tratar assim o Kushino? – Disse afastando o filho e ajudando Kushino a erguer-se do chão.

– Nós vamos tratar agora mesmo de vocês os dois. – Brandiu o ruivo. Agarrou no pulso do filho, que ainda estava em choque com aquilo tudo, o seu homem mãe nunca lhe tinha batido, e foi arrastado de volta para a mansão Uchiha. A mesma coisa aconteceu a Sasuke, arrastado por Mikoto. Com os seus apenas 14 anos, não havia muitas coisas que pudessem fazer contra dois homens já crescidos, a força era desigual; na realidade, não havia quase nada, eles eram simplesmente sujeitos à vontade de outros.

– Vocês vão casar já amanhã!

Era a sentença de morte para ambos os rapazes.

**Continua…**


	2. Chapter 2

Beta Reader – Akimi_Tsuki

**More Than a Forbidden Love**

**Capítulo 2 – Wait for me, I'll save you **

Quando Kushino e Mikoto tinham dito que eles se casariam no dia seguinte não o tinham feito por ameaça e sim numa demanda. Eles iam casar mesmo no dia a seguir à festa de noivado. Incrivelmente os dois mães homens tinham conseguido convencer todos, incluindo Itachi e Orochimaru, que Naruto e Sasuke estavam tão entusiasmados com os casamentos que queriam casar o mais depressa possível. Eles até se tinham envolvido numa discussão para ver qual era o melhor Uke, e dai resultara os traços de agressão nas bochechas do louro, ficando Sasuke como o culpado do sucedido. Agora todos pensavam que eles estavam entusiasmados com a sua futura vida de adultos e com a perspectiva de uma futura família. Mas pior pensavam que eles já não eram amigos e estavam de costas voltadas.

No meio de tudo nem Mikoto, nem Kushino abriram a boca para falar do que tinham presenteado do lado de fora da mansão Uchiha, e proibiram os filhos de falar sobre o assunto. E para garantirem que nada aconteceria entre os dois, fecharam-nos em dois quartos diferentes, distantes entre si, com o pretexto que eles se estavam preparar para a boda.

O dia seguinte, o dia do casamento começou mal o dia tinha amanhecido. Os dois foram despertos (não que tivessem conseguido adormecer) e logo ficaram rodeados de vários Ukes que nem sequer sabiam quem eram, mas que lhes davam várias ordens. A primeira tarefa foi ficar em cima de uma banquinho minúsculo, em frente de um gigantesco espelho, para experimentarem vários fatos brancos, e só tinham de dizer o que gostavam e não gostavam. Tinham a supervisão das suas mães e, na realidade, eram eles que acabavam por decidir tudo.

Iriam casar no fim da manhã, para o copo de água ficar em cima do horário de almoço. Para esse invento bolos foram feitos e decorados com rapidez por pasteleiros habilidosos. Comidas foram preparadas durante a noite para todos os convidados, que seriam os mesmos que estavam na festa na noite anterior, e outras tantas pessoas foram convidadas em cima da hora. Mas naquele círculo de riqueza ninguém poderia faltar a um casamento que envolveria famílias poderosas e grandes figuras públicas.

Ninguém falava na tristeza total presente nos rostos dos dois garotos. Casamentos arranjados entre as pessoas de alta sociedade, por causa de tratos e lealdades, eram feitos quase todos os dias. Apenas os pobres desafortunados é que podia sonhar com casamentos de amor. Para os ricos existia o dinheiro, para os pobres existia amor. Cada qual consolava o seu mundo. Portanto, Ukes de 14 anos obrigados a casar pela família, era uma prática corrente nesta sociedade. Ninguém estranhava, ninguém se revelava contra. Só que todos sabiam o quanto era injusto e penoso para os jovens corações. Se tudo corresse conforme a tradição, talvez, dentro de um ano ou dois, eles já teriam o seu primeiro filho.

A escola era algo que normalmente deixavam logo após casarem. Poucos eram os semes que deixavam os seus Ukes continuarem os estudos, isto porque depressa tinham que ficar em casa a cuidar dos novos filhos. Só aos 18 anos, como qualquer cidadão, é que os Ukes (e mesmo os semes) ganhavam a sua autonomia perante a lei, no entanto, muitos eram os casos que era só perante a lei e não pelas pessoas que os rodeavam. Então aquilo que estava em papel não era muitas vezes aplicado na vida real e social. Até à sua maioridade, tanto ukes como semes, tinham que se sujeitar às vontades e teias das famílias. Até aquelas mais humilhantes.

Depois dos trajes escolhidos Naruto e Sasuke, em quartos separados, rodeados por um grupo sinistro de ukes convidados. O mais velho de cada grupo aproximou-se de cada garoto e mandou-o despir-se. Ainda argumentaram indignados, mas depois foram obrigados a despir pelas mãos dos ukes e a ficar de quatro sobre a cama. Com as suas partes íntimas à mostra de todos. Era uma velha tradição, em que o mais velho dos ukes se se certificava que ninguém, nunca, jamais tinha ousado tocar naquele corpo. O teste era para testar a virgindade dos rapazes, eles tinham que ir puros para o casamento.

E entre tradições e coisas para decidir o tempo passava.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

As coisas eram organizadas depressa, os mais velhos pareciam contentes, tagarelavam por tudo, corriam contra o relógio para ter tudo preparado a tempo e horas. E com o tic-tac do ponteiro dos segundos, Naruto sentia que a corda que tinha ao pescoço ia-se aproximando da sua garganta e em breve sufocaria nela. Aproximou-se de uma das grandes janelas, que se estendia até ao teto alto, com vidros quadriculares.

O outono imperava do lado de fora. O jardim estava cheio de árvores de flores amareladas, que caiam ao chão e eram sopradas pelo vento, enchendo as pedras brancas do caminho e a relva verde cheia das suas miscelâneas cores. Por entre as árvores, o louro distinguia uma enorme tenda branca e armada, onde pessoas atarefadas entravam e saíax m com enfeites de flores e panos cinzentos e brancos. Seria nela que se organizaria a cerimónia que o uniria a Itachi. E a de Sasuke com Orochimaru. Os homens mães tinham pedido que os casamentos fossem celebrados ao mesmo tempo, inventaram que os dois rapazes tinham desejado se casar ao mesmo tempo para provarem qual era o melhor, no entanto, o que Kushino e Mikoto queriam era garantir que eles não fugiam ao seu destino.

O seu coração bateu forte em agonia e ele bateu no peito com o punho. Nesse momento algo furioso rugiu dentro do seu coração. Percebeu o significado das palavras do seu pai. Não era que o mundo fosse injusto, as pessoas no mundo é que eram injustas. Entre as pessoas que andavam de um lado para o outro no jardim conseguiu identificar a figura sinistra de Orochimaru, já vestido com um elegante smoking de cauda longa de um preto brilhante nas golas.

O que se passou a seguir pode ter sido mera ilusão sua, mas foi decisivo para o que demandaria para a sua vida a partir dali. Orochimaru que andava até em direção da tenda parou de repente e virou-se para trás, como se soubesse que estava a ser observado. Então os seus olhos amarelados elevaram-se para a janela onde Naruto se encontrava e um fino sorriso de malvadez e diversão varreu-lhe o rosto. O louro arrepiou-se, mas não quebrou o contacto de olhos. Depois o noivo de Sasuke voltou-se, como se deslizasse em cima dos pés, e continuou o caminho.

Naruto fechou os punhos com força ao lado do corpo. Ele podia ser inocente, ingénuo, o que lhe quisesse chamar, mas para ele aquele olhar de Orochimaru tinha uma chama de vitória. Foi como se aquele homem lhe tivesse dito: "Eu ganhei, o Sasuke é meu!". E isso fez as entranhas do Uzumaki vibrarem em raiva.

Fechou os olhos tentando perceber o que estava a sentir. Mordeu os lábios e voltou a abri-los. Não iria perder. Não importava o tempo que demoraria, não importava o que as pessoas pensariam. Nada importava se não tivesse Sasuke ao seu lado. Um dia arrancaria o moreno daquela cobra. Um dia ele e Sasuke voltariam a estar juntos.

Sem saber, Naruto amadurecera apenas naquele momento. O louro encararia as coisas de outra maneira a partir dali. Deixou uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto. Lágrima esta que foi ensopada pelo curativo que tinha sobre a bochecha, na realidade tinha nas duas bochechas, tapavam as marcas que o seu homem mãe lhe tinha deixado. Seria a última lágrima que derramaria. Sabia que tinha um caminho longo e doloroso pela frente, mas não desistiria. Nunca desistiria de Sasuke.

– Naruto! – Kushino entrou no quarto. Na sua cara estava a mesma expressão que sustinha desde a noite anterior, um misto de fúria, de desilusão e incompreensão. Certamente estava a pensar onde é que tinha falhado para ter um filho como o que tinha. E então reparou no sofrimento estampado no olhar azulado de Naruto. Uma dor despassou-lhe o coração. Aproximou-se e colocou as suas mãos sobre os ombros do mais novo.

– Tira as mãos de cima de mim. – A voz do filho saia com um gravidade que ele nunca tinha ouvido. Naruto afastou-se. – Já é hora de descermos, não é? É por isso que estás aqui, não é?

– Sim, mas…

– Então vamos embora. – Pediu Naruto, o seu olhar tinha uma determinação constante, parecia que tinha construído algum tipo de barreira.

Kushino queria dizer muita coisa. Queria dizer que sabia o quanto o filho estava a sofrer, queria pedir perdão pelas marcas de violência que agora marcavam as bochechas de Naruto. Queria consolá-lo, dizer-lhe que sabia que em breve tudo ficaria bem, pois Itachi era um bom homem. Que ele se tinha iludido com o sentimento que tinha por Sasuke, e que depressa esse sentimento desapareceria. Havia também alguns conselhos que devia dar para o filho, por exemplo, como se preparar para a noite de núpcias. No entanto, parecia não ter coragem para abrir a boca e falar o que sentia.

– Vamos embora! – Chamou Naruto, com a mão na maçaneta. E então Kushino correu quando o viu sair pela porta, achava que ele ia a fugir, mas o louro tinha outros planos, foi por isso, com surpresa que viu o seu filho desceu pelas escadas da mansão sem tentativas de fuga, indo em direção à tenda do casamento.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Os ukes vestiam quimonos brancos, muito parecidos. Naruto tinha bordados cinzentos e Sasuke bordados azuis. À frente de cada um estava o seu respetivo noivo, e ambos os casais estavam separados por metros. O chefe de cerimónia falava sobre a divina ligação que se ia dar naquele momento. Mas as palavras perdiam-se dentro dos ouvidos de Sasuke, que não lhes via significado nenhum.

Apesar da face de Sasuke não demostrar os seus sentimentos, ele ruía-se vivo por dentro por várias razões. Primeiramente estava para se casar com alguém que só conhecera na noite anterior e depois porque Naruto sorria para Itachi e para todos os presentes como se nada fosse. Como se as palavras que ele tinha proferido na noite anterior tivessem sido falsas. E no final, tinha medo, ele sabia o passo que viria a seguir, e não o queria dar, muito menos com Orochimaru.

As cerimónias de casamento terminaram e vários grãos de arroz foram lançados ao ar para dar sorte ao futuro dos noivos, que passaram por cima de uma passadeira vermelha e correram para dentro do salão da mansão Uchiha, onde se serviria o copo-de-água.

Ai Naruto e Sasuke souberam que ainda pernoitariam essa noite na mansão Uchiha, juntamente com os maridos, claro. E que no dia seguinte, logo de manhã iriam para o aeroporto para partirem para a lua-de-mel.

A festa arrastou-se pela tarde e parte da noite. No fim os noivos e os pais dos noivos agradeceram os convidados e familiares que ali tinham comparecido. Ainda tiveram tempo de tirar umas fotos para recordação e para alguns fotógrafos de impressa; afinal, algo como uma cerimónia daquelas não podia faltar nas revistas fofoqueiras do mundo. Tanto Naruto, como Sasuke, interpretaram bem os seus papéis de Ukes exemplares. O louro porque tinha um plano para o futuro que dependia daquilo, e Sasuke porque se sentia demasiado magoado pela alegria bem interpretada de Naruto que não lhe queria ficar atrás.

– O que estás a fazer!? – Questionou Naruto, que quando ficou sozinho com Itachi, este o elevou nos seus braços e subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto que tinha sido especialmente preparado para eles. – Põe-me no chão!

– Sempre o mesmo rebelde. – Riu-se Itachi com gosto. – É o que eu mais gosto em ti. - Entraram no quarto e Itachi pousou Naruto com cuidado sobre o colchão da cama que estava posto com lençóis de seda. E depois roubou os lábios do mais novo com ímpeto e paixão.

– Itachi-nii! Pára! – Pediu Naruto tentando empurrar o moreno para que este saísse de cima de si.

– Não me voltes a chamar isso. Agora sou teu marido, não o teu irmão mais velho. – A voz de Itachi saiu sussurrada. E contrariando a vontade expressa de Naruto através dos empurrões este aproximou a sua cara ainda mais e devorou os lábios do louro, ao mesmo tempo que, com uma mão, lhe agarrava os pulsos acima da cabeça de encontro à cama. E com a outra mão desapertou o nó do quimono, para o começar a despir.

– O que estás a fazer? – Perguntou Naruto assustado quando sentiu a mão fria do mais velho sobre o seu peito.

– Não tenhas medo, Naruto. Eu não te vou magoar. Nós só vamos fazer amor, nada mais.

No momento em que a palavra amor foi pronunciada pela voz de Itachi a mente de Naruto pensou em Sasuke e ele ficou quieto. Tinha que aceitar fazer tudo, só dessa maneira poderia mais tarde se reaproximar de Sasuke, a pessoa que ele verdadeiramente amava. Tinha que esperar e ser paciente, por muitos obstáculos que tivesse pela frente ele iria ultrapassá-los. Nunca desistiria de Sasuke.

De olhos em lágrimas e de boca fechada, nessa noite, Naruto deixou que Itachi o abraçasse. Mas no seu coração estava apenas um nome: Sasuke.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

A manhã chegou. E tal como tinha sido decidido no dia anterior, os dois casais recém-casados rumaram logo às primeiras horas do dia para o aeroporto. Eles seguiriam destinos diferentes, mas o embarque era no mesmo local.

No aeroporto estavam, além dos casais, os pais de Itachi e Sasuke e os pais de Naruto, que se tinham ido despedir. Os adultos falavam animadamente, apenas os dois rapazes permaneciam calados, muito por causa das dores que sentiam no corpo por causa da noite de núpcias, mas principalmente por se sentirem afogados naquele mundo injusto. Mas o louro tinha um plano, um réstio de esperança.

– É a nossa hora de embarcar Naruto. – Avisou Itachi.

Minato agarrou-se a Naruto abraçando-o com força.

– Meu pequeno, já tão crescido. Espero que tenhas uma ótima lua-de-mel. Vou ter saudades. – Desejou, beijando o mais novo depois.

– Também vou ter saudades. – Revelou dando um sorriso sincero ao pai.

Depois Kushino aproximou-se e também dando um forte abraço ao filho entre lágrimas.

– Meu bebé… - Choramingou.

– Nunca te vou perdoar. – Murmurou Naruto, ao ouvido de Kushino enquanto fingia que o abraçava com carinho. Depois afastou-se e deu um sorriso ao ruivo, que sentiu todo o seu mundo morrer.

Naruto aproximou-se depois dos sogros de quem se despiu depressa. E finalmente chegou perto de Sasuke. Estagnou um pouco ao mirar a face pálida. E então reparou numa mancha escura no lábio, estava cortado, e disfarçado com maquilhagem. Olhou para Orochimaru mesmo ao lado de Fugaku e um pouco atrás de Sasuke. Não acreditava que aquele homem tinha… provavelmente por causa da noite de "amor" de núpcias… abriu a boca para refilar, mas Sasuke agarrou-o com ímpeto.

– Cala-te! Eu aguento qualquer coisa! – Falou baixinho Sasuke, apenas para que Naruto o ouvisse. Os olhos azuis debateram-se com o olhar ónix, depois a vontade de Sasuke venceu a de Naruto, que suspirou pesadamente.

– Adeus Sasuke. – Disse abraçando o moreno com força, naquele momento nem Mikoto, e muito menos Kushino se pronunciaram. Escondidamente, Naruto passou um pequeno papel para as mãos de Sasuke, e depois afastou-se.

– Vamos embora, Naruto? – Questionou Itachi de mão estendida para agarrar a mão do esposo. Naruto agarrou na mão de Itachi e deu um último aceno de mão à família, assustadoramente sempre sorrindo, depois afastou-se com o marido e desapareceram para lá da porta de embarque.

Nesse momento, Sasuke anunciou que precisava de ir à casa de banho. Dentro da casa de banho teve a possibilidade de sozinho abrir o papel que Naruto escondidamente lhe tinha passado. E o pequeno pedaço de papel rasgado de um qualquer livro tinha apenas uma pequena frase, mas que ditava um futuro, um desejo:

"_**Espera por mim, eu irei salvar-te!"**_

**Continua…**

**Oi pessoal! Tudo bem? Eu sei que faço fics de um modo geral muito chocantes, mas não o faço para humilhar personagens e sim para falar de coisas que acho que estão erradas, eu gosto de usar a minha escrita, mesmo sendo um hobbie, para despertar as mentes das pessoas para as coisas más. E não é não se falando delas que essas coisas más vão desaparecer, é preciso consciencializar, ´k? **

**Beijos, abraços e animações **


	3. Chapter 3

**More Than a Forbidden Love**

**Capítulo 3 – Ten Years Later **

Kushino correu pelo salão Uchiha, tinha recebido uma chamada urgente de Mikoto, o seu filho estava de volta a Konoha, e dessa vez, ele iria fazer de tudo para o ver. Mais uma primavera tinha chegado, as árvores de cereja estavam em flor, dando ao ambiente uma rosácea distinta.

Quantas primaveras tinham passado desde que vira Naruto pela última vez no aeroporto? Ele já contava dez primaveras. Desde que o filho se casara nunca mais voltara a viver na cidade que o vira nascer. E quanto viera a Konoha nunca se quisera encontrar com o seu homem mãe, apenas com o seu pai Minato. Mas daquela vez Kushino ia fazer de tudo para ver o loirinho.

– Kushino! – Chamou Mikoto correndo ao encontro do amigo.

– Onde é que ele está? – Questionou o ruivo com uma expressão de pânico e aflição.

– Tem calma querido. Ele saiu já há algum tempo, foi a um entrevista de emprego, e ainda não voltou. – Lamentou.

– Uma entrevista de emprego? – Escandalizou-se Kushino. Desde quando é que Naruto precisava de trabalhar quando tinha um marido tão rico como Itachi? E que recentemente se tinha tornado no Presidente dos hotéis Uchihas substituindo o pai, que resolvera reformar-se.

Não ficara totalmente sem notícias; afinal, Minato contava-lhe coisas, era verdade que sabia que Naruto continuara os estudos e que até entrara na faculdade, mas nunca pensara que Itachi o fosse deixar trabalhar. Uma coisa eram estudos outra era trabalhar. Que tempo tinha Naruto para a família?

– Sim, uma entrevista de emprego. Podes ficar aqui até ele voltar. – Disponibilizou-se Mikoto vendo o amigo em completo estado de nervos. A verdade é que também ele não compreendia como é que o seu filho Itachi deixava o seu Uke estudar, até lhe pagara os estudos, e como é que o deixava trabalhar. Era totalmente contra qualquer tradição de família. Desde os tempos dos antepassados que os Ukes se deviam dedicar totalmente aos filhos e ao lar. Certa forma podia começar a ser visto como uma desonra na comunidade.

Nesse momento, outra porta do salão, aquela que dava para o resto da mansão Uchiha, abriu-se. Um rapazinho apareceu, juntamente com o mais velho dos irmãos Uchihas. Teria os seus nove anos, os seus olhos eram como safiras azuladas e os cabelos de um negro azulão muito brilhante, mas de maneira diferente do homem que o seguia, que tinha cabelos cumpridos, a criança tinha os cabelos tão selvagens, que parecia que tinha acabado de se levantar.

– Avó Mikoto! – Foi de encontro aos braços de Mikoto, com energia de criança, beijando o seu parente com um calmo sorriso na face.

– Masao! – Sorriu Mikoto. – Finalmente chegaram!

– É verdade. Naruto veio mais cedo por causa da entrevista, mas eu não queria acordar Masao tão cedo, por isso decidimos vir mais tarde. – Explicou Itachi que se aproximou calmamente do homem mãe.

– Eu sei querido, o Naruto passou por cá mais cedo para deixar as malas. Meu deus, eu até me assustei, o que dás aquele rapaz? Está enorme. – Falava de Naruto. – E tu também estás enorme e pesado. - Comentou Mikoto com Masao ao colo, rindo feliz, enquanto se esquecia que nas suas costas estava Kushino com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, que incapaz de as conter as deixou escorregar pela face.

– Vovó, este senhor está a chorar. – Reparou Masao apontando para Kushino.

O ruivo estava em profundo choque. Se soubera que tinha um neto? Sim, mas Naruto tinha proibido a família de arranjar um esquema de aproximar Kushino de Masao, tinha deixado claro que não queria o espírito daquela pessoa por perto do seu bebé. A família tinha questionado o porquê daquela demanda, mas a palavra suficientemente forte de Naruto, apoiada por Itachi, tinha sido bastante para que os outros elementos, todos eles em volta de Kushino, aceitassem o que ele ordenava, ou de outra forma se viriam privados da companhia do pequeno Masao. Tinha sido chantagem? Talvez, mas pelo menos tinha surtido efeito. Masao não conhecia de todo Kushino, nem ouvira de forma clara que ele era o seu homem avó.

– Não se aponta Masao, isso é má educação. – Corrigiu-o Itachi. Este era outra personagem que estava diferente, afinal casara-se com 19 anos e agora beirava os trinta anos, já era um jovem homem muito maduro. Era mais alto que os homens comuns, mas esguio, um protótipo de homem de escritório e não de campo. As suas linhas faciais eram finas e de pura elegância, que completavam com os seus olhos estreitos de pestanas alongadas. O seu cabelo caia fino em cachos sobre os ombros, seguro num nó pouco preso. Era uma personificação de beleza requintada.

– Desculpa, pai. – Pediu Masao descendo do colo do homem avó e indo entrelaçar a sua pequena mão à do pai.

– Nós vamos a casa de Sasuke. – Informou Itachi, falando exclusivamente para Mikoto e tentando não dar atenção a Kushino, que se mantinha em silêncio por causa do choque; afinal, estava a presenciar o seu neto pela primeira vez, e este já tinha 9 anos.

– Vamos a casa do tio? Fixe! – Guinchou a voz de criança, não em euforia, mas de boa medida de alegria.

– Vocês afastaram-me de tudo isto! Como puderam? – Reagiu Kushino, chorando e não escondendo os seus tremores.

– Podemos! – Cortou Itachi de voz forte, porém não aumentando o seu som. – Vamos, indo Masao? – O pequeno maneou a cabeça concordando, percebia que estava um clima tenso, e como não gostava de discussões queria sair dali rapidamente. – Até logo, mãe. – Virou as costas à mãe e ao amigo da mãe, preparando-se para sair com Masao do salão, onde fazia apenas minutos que tinham chegado.

– Por quê!? – Gritou Kushino em desespero.

Itachi não se virou completamente para encarar de frente o ruivo, em vez disso apenas girou um pouco a sua cabeça de maneira a ver Kushino pelo canto do olho, e respondeu:

– Eu sei o que fez ao Naruto. – Respondeu calmamente, mas num tom profundo e sombrio. – Sei que as marcas que ele tem ainda hoje sobre a face não foram provocadas por Sasuke, embora o meu irmão tenha arrecadado as culpas.

– Então Naruto contou-te? – Questionou Mikoto, surpreendido.

– Sim. – Confirmou.

– E será que te contou tudo? – Atiçou Kushino, sem se conseguir conter. Itachi sabia que Naruto era mais parecido com Kushino do que ele queria pensar, a começar pela impulsividade de ambos, abeirava a insanidade. - Sabes por que é que eu lhe fiz aquelas marcas?

– Sim, eu sei de tudo. – Contou de maneira séria e grave, por momentos os seus olhos fixaram-se no chão, Kushino pensou ver um momento de dor, só não sabia quanta dor estava contida dentro daquele coração. Tal dor não passou despercebida também a Mikoto, que se agarrou ao peito, cheio de dor maternal para com o seu adorado filho. Mas depois Itachi voltou a encarar Kushino de forma dura. – Eu nunca o vou perdoar por magoar duas das pessoas que mais amo neste mundo.

Mais uma vez Kushino estava sem palavras, mais uma vez não compreendia o que se passava no seu mundo. Não sabia como dois Ukes podiam gostar um do outro, e agora não percebia com um Seme como Itachi, sabendo o que se passara, e tendo um filho em conjunto com Naruto, poderia aceitar o que se passara entre Sasuke e Naruto. Talvez o verdadeiro amor estivesse para lá da sua compreensão…

– Vocês vêm jantar, não vêm? – Questionou Mikoto antes que o filho atravessasse a porta e desaparecesse.

– Não sei … - Respondeu olhando para Kushino.

– O Shisui vem cá jantar. – Contou Mikoto, sabendo que o quanto o seu filho era ligado ao primo e tendo esperança que isso o alegrasse um pouco, principalmente depois de o ver tão sofredor ao pensar em Naruto e Sasuke. E não se enganou, ao ouvir mencionar o nome de Shisui e ao pensar nele, Itachi sorriu docemente.

– Então voltaremos para jantar. – Prometeu, deu um aceno e saiu definitivamente com Masao.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Um jovem homem de 24 anos, de envergadura mediana, mas de claros movimentos desportivos, saiu com um sorriso deslumbrante dos lábios, do prédio de vários andares do Museu de História Antiga da cidade. Era um prédio tão alto que tocava as nuvens e fazia sombra com a luz amarela do sol, de uma cor muito idêntica aos cabelos rebeldes do jovem. Este suspirou alegremente, pois finalmente conseguira o emprego que tanto almejara.

Algo, um aparelho pequeno inserido no ouvido direito, soltou um pequeno "pi" e uma voz eletrónica identificou: "Itachi". Atendeu rapidamente a chamada.

– Estou. – Falou.

– Naruto?

– Quem mais havia de ser? Não foi o meu número que discaste? – Perguntou fazendo brincadeira, estava de bom humor.

– O Kushino está na Mansão.

– O quê? E o Masao? – Afligiu-se Naruto.

– Ora ele está comigo, claro. Nós cruzámo-nos com o teu progenitor, mas já saímos, vamos a casa de Sasuke. Faz um tempo que não vejo o meu otouto e quero saber como ele está. – O coração de Naruto ao ouvir falar de Sasuke bateu com força e de maneira insuportavelmente dolorosa. – E ai, como correu a entrevista?

– Como é que achas que correu? Obviamente muito bem. – Gabou-se. – Fiquei com o emprego, começo na próxima segunda.

– Parabéns.

– Vou ter contigo a casa de Sasuke.

– Tens a certeza?

– Claro! Meto-me de carro na estrada aérea 3 e estou lá num instante. – Riu-se o louro.

– Tu percebeste que não fui isso que eu perguntei! Tu não vês o Sasuke há mais de quatro anos. Por causa da faculdade não pudeste vir a Konoha, e quando cá vinhas ele recusava-se a ver-te…

– É por isso mesmo que agora eu vou vê-lo sem que ele saiba, para que não possa recusar ver-me.

**Continua…**


	4. Chapter 4

**More Than a Forbidden Love**

**Capítulo 4 – I Still Love You**

A propriedade de Orochimaru, conhecido por "Lord Cobra Branca", era de uma enormidade desmensurada. A mansão era rodeada de grandes jardins, perfeitamente arranjados, arrepiava de tão simétricos que eram. Por entre árvores e restante vegetação ao comando de um pequeno carro voador, procurava a rampa de descida. Mal avistara a propriedade ao longe o seu coração disparara como um louco. As suas mãos agora suavam devido ao nervosismo. Iria ver Sasuke…

Por fim, avistou as luzes da rampa de aterragem, com um som pelo ar, fez a dianteira do carro descer. As rodas saíram do lugar e estenderam-se para fora. E então chegaram à rampa e ao piso térreo. Os motores aerodinâmicos desligaram-se e o motor de carro roncou, as asas contraíram-se, como um pássaro, e as rodas distendidas encolheram-se. O carro voador que antes parecera um pequeno avião tinha agora a aparência de um carro. Desceu então calmamente a rampa e procurou um lugar para estacionar o veículo. Encontrou um mesmo ao lado da porta.

Rapidamente um empregado, que o tinha visto chegou, se acercou de Naruto.

– O meu nome é Uchiha Naruto. – Apresentou-se com um sorriso. – Sou o esposo de Uchiha Itachi e cunhado de Sasuke, eles estão à minha espera.

O empregado apresentou-se um pouco surpreendido. Nunca vira Naruto, nem mais gordo, nem mais magro, nem novo, nem velho. Tinha ordens para não deixar ninguém entrar, e o referido Itachi assim como um dos senhores da casa, Sasuke, não lhe tinha dito que aquele personagem chegaria. Mas ele dizia ser o esposo de Uchiha Itachi…

O servente analisou rapidamente o louro. Não tinha ar de Uke, era forte e desportivo demais para um elegante e delgado Uke. E vestia um smoking de trabalhador, coisa totalmente descabida dentro da alta sociedade, apenas os ukes da plebe é que trabalhavam. Portanto, aquele ser só podia estar a mentir, era o que a mente deste homem, tão ligada às tradições, deduzia.

– Por favor, senhor vá-se embora, tenho ordens para não deixar ninguém entrar. – Pediu o empregado.

– Mas… - Naruto ia a responder, mas naquele momento uma bola saltou de entre de uns arbustos do lado lateral da mansão para o meio dos dois homens. O empregado e Naruto olhavam espantados para o objeto redondo quando ouviram passos de correria. Pouco depois, Masao aparecia, e com ele o mordomo da casa.

– Papá! – Gritou o pequeno correndo para os braços abertos de Naruto, que o recebeu com beijos de muitas saudades.

– Senhor Naruto. – Reconheceu o mordomo que já trabalhava há muitos anos para Orochimaru e conhecia o louro, ao contrário do empregado.

– Olá Kabuto. – Cumprimentou Naruto, segurando o filho com um braço e estendendo a mão do outro braço para cumprimentar o mordomo, um homem de longos cabelos prateados e uns óculos arredondados com uns olhinhos inteligentes por detrás das lentes. – Onde está o meu marido?

– Lá em cima no quarto do senhor Sasuke. – Respondeu Kabuto polidamente.

– Então eu vou lá dar uma olhadela. – Decidiu o louro. Já não punha os pés naquela casa há mais de quatro anos, desde a festa onde vira pela última vez Sasuke. Nunca se iria esquecer desse dia tão trágico. O dia em que quebrara o pobre coração de Sasuke de forma tão abrupta e horrível. Assim como também não se esquecia de como era aquela mansão tão fria e despromovida de sentimentos.

– O tio Sasuke está doente. – Falou Masao informando o pai. – Está na cama.

– O que se passou? – Questionou Naruto encarando Kabuto, terrivelmente desconfiado.

– Apenas um pequeno acidente ontem à noite.

– Acidente… - Cuspiu Naruto, ele sabia perfeitamente que tipo de "acidente" seria. Deixou o filho no jardim ao lado de Kabuto, provavelmente a conversa e aquilo que veria no andar acima daquele em que estava a entrar, não seriam para uma criança de 9 anos ver e ouvir. Correu pela escadaria, correu pelos corredores e chegou ao quarto principal dos senhores da casa. Por muito medo que sentisse, a sua raiva era maior e apagava os seus receios. Bateu de leve na porta e entrou.

Havia pouca luz no grande quarto, apenas um pequeno fio de luz solar que entrava por entre umas das cortinas da janela entreabertas. O ar ali era quase irrespirável, Naruto não sabia dizer se era por estar tudo fechado, portas e janelas, se era pelo claro clima de aflição e tensão dentro daquelas paredes. Encontrou Itachi sentado na beira da grande cama. Este quando o viu levantou-se e foi até ao louro, compreendendo que o tinha que o acalmar antes de o deixar aproximar de Sasuke.

– O que diabo se passou? – Perguntou, enquanto era seguro por Itachi, e impossibilitado de avançar mais.

– Acalma-te e fala baixo. Ele acabou de adormecer. – Pediu Itachi de voz firme, fazendo entrar um pouco de bom senso na cabeça impulsiva de Naruto.

– O que é que se passou?

– Lembra-te do que me prometeste.

– Mas…

– Naruto!

– Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Concordou, respirando fundo e tentando controlar a sua raiva. – Conta-me o que se passou.

– Ele sofreu um aborto. – As palavras curtas atingiram Naruto como uma tempestade que quase o fez cair, felizmente estava ali Itachi para o manter equilibrado. O seu coração parecia que já não podia bater mais depressa, mas batia, receava que viesse a parar devido ao ritmo excessivo. Mesmo não querendo as suas emoções, talvez o seu estado como Uke, ou simplesmente por saber o que era ter um filho, fez as lágrimas chegarem como uma enchente aos olhos de Naruto. O que, acima de tudo, ele sabia que aquelas lágrimas eram de profunda culpa.

Deixou Itachi onde estava e aproximou-se a tremer da cama de Sasuke. Este tinha uma fina coberta branca sobre si. O seu sono parecia tranquilo, pois ele estava muito quieto, deitado de costas sobre o colchão, uma mão estendida para o lado direito, e a esquerda pousada sobre o próprio corpo. No entanto, ele sabia que a sua mente era povoada por sonhos, os olhos estavam irrequietos sobre as pálpebras. Agarrou-lhe na mão direita. Estava fria, tentou aquecê-la entre os seus dedos, e depois beijou-a.

Na belíssima face de Sasuke viam-se duas marcas roxas, uma que envolvia o olho esquerdo, e outra no canto do lábio. O estomago de Naruto revirou, mas ele teve que fazer um esforço para engolir aquilo tudo. Ainda com a mão perto dos seus lábios, agarrando Sasuke com toda a força da sua alma, ele pensou:

_"__Perdoa-me, meu amor! Perdoa-me por todas estas cicatrizes e sofrimentos. Por favor, perdoa-me por ser tão fraco e não conseguir ser mais rápido. Perdoa-me as mentiras. Eu ainda te amo. Eu continuo a amar-te, eu amo-te demais. Sempre te amarei, mais do que a minha própria vida."_

Enquanto falava em silêncio para Sasuke com a sua mente, não reparou que Itachi se mexia rapidamente. Este agarrara numa mala e agora enchia essa mala com roupas e sapatos que tirava de uma enorme closet. Ainda encheu mais duas malas com roupas e acessórios pertencentes a Sasuke, e mesmo assim a maior parte das coisas ficaram no local.

– Agarra em Sasuke. – Ouviu Itachi ordenar, fazendo Naruto sair da sua auto penitência silenciosa. – Já falei com a minha mãe. Ela espera-nos.

– Queres dizer que…

– Sim. Vamos levar Sasuke daqui para fora. – Confirmou Itachi.

Rapidamente Naruto agarrou no moreno do seu coração, reparando que este estava abaixo do peso normal para uma pessoa com a sua estatura. Será que além de levar porrada do seu nefasto marido também passava fome? Sasuke não acordou nunca, enquanto era transportado com urgência para o carro de Naruto.

******Continua…**


	5. Chapter 5

**More Than a Forbidden Love**

**Capítulo 5 – Moment of Tension**

Sasuke não acordara durante toda a viagem que fizera entre a propriedade de Orochimaru e a mansão Uchiha. Chegado lá, Naruto foi logo recebido por Mikoto que ficou surpreendida por o ver transportar Sasuke nos seus braços. E ao ver o seu filho mais novo, a sua atenção passou a ser toda exclusiva para ele.

– Eu mandei preparar o quarto dele, por favor, podes trazê-lo? – Questionou olhando para os olhos de Naruto, com uma mágoa profunda. Este maneou a cabeça. Ambos subiram a escadaria principal para o andar superior. No quarto de Sasuke, ainda com elementos da sua meninice, este foi pousado para repousar sobre a sua cama. – Eu chamei o nosso médico. Onde está o Itachi e o Masao?

– Eles vieram no outro carro. – Explicou.

E então caiu entre eles um silêncio desconfortável. O louro ficou em pé a observar Mikoto. Este aproximou-se do filho, sentou-se na beirada da cama e com os dedos da mão observou os ferimentos de que Sasuke tinha sido vítima. O seu coração de mãe fê-lo desabar em pranto sobre o corpo desacordado do filho.

Mas então Mikoto surpreendeu quando se levantou de onde estava e andou até Naruto para o abraçar fortemente, entre soluços e lágrimas.

– Mikoto-san?

– Perdoa-me Naruto! – Pediu de forma sufocada. – Perdoa-me por ter estragado a vida dos meus filhos e a tua. – Nesse momento olhou com os seus olhos ónix de forma direta para os olhos azuis de Naruto, que engoliu em seco e se sentiu terrificado.

– Eu perdoo. – Disse em voz baixa. Então Mikoto beijou-lhe a bochecha e voltou para o pé do filho.

Nesse momento, a porta do quarto foi aberta. Fugaku entrou, seguido de Itachi.

– Espere, pai… - Itachi tentava impedir qualquer coisa.

– O que faz Sasuke aqui? – Perguntou olhando para Naruto e para Mikoto. – Orochimaru telefonou-me agora mesmo a informar que o seu esposo tinha sido raptado pelo próprio irmão. Isto é inadmissível… - Foi calado quando sentiu a sua cara queimar com as marcas de uma chapada bem forte. Mikoto tinha-se levantado e em passos largos chegara perto do marido e calara-o da pior forma possível.

– Inadmissível é o que esse homem fez ao teu filho mais novo! – Rugiu Mikoto, deixando Fugaku espantado com a sua reação. Depois foi empurrado pelo homem mãe até à cama de Sasuke.

Fugaku postou-se quieto olhando para a cara de Sasuke. Naruto queria detetar-lhe algum tipo de emoção, mas a única coisa em que reparou foi nos punhos fechados do patriarca Uchiha. Mas Mikoto conhecia bem o marido, sabia o quanto ele estaria a remoer em remorsos dentro daquela carcaça de anti-sentimentos. Eles já tinham ouvido rumores do que se passava entre as paredes da mansão da propriedade de Orochimaru, mas cada vez que estavam com Sasuke este parecia totalmente bem. Nunca tinha encontrado nem indícios, nem marcas. Absolutamente nada.

– Já chamei o médico. – Comunicou Mikoto, enlaçando os seus dedos com os de Fugaku. E então Naruto compreendeu que apesar da austeridade com que se dava e falava com a sua família, o Uchiha mais velho amava a família.

– Eu tentarei acalmar Orochimaru. Tentarei com que ele deixe Sasuke ficar aos nossos cuidados até se recuperar.

– Até se recuperar? Estás a pensar em mandar Sasuke de volta àquela mansão? – Chocou-se Mikoto afastando-se do marido, como se tivesse sido mordido.

– Mikoto, tu sabes bem como correram as coisas da última vez que contrariei Orochimaru! – Falou Fugaku.

– Os teus estúpidos hotéis estão sempre primeiro, não é?

– Tu sabes que isso não é verdade…

– É verdade, sim! – Declarou. – Casaste Sasuke com Orochimaru para salvares o teu "império". Uma garantia para o dinheiro emprestado.

– Mas segundo sei, nós já pagamos a dívida. – Interrompeu Itachi. – Por quê tanta lealdade a essa cobra nojenta?

– Existem outras coisas para além do dinheiro. – Justificou-se Fugaku perante os olhos do filho e do esposo.

– Não compreendo. – Admitiu Mikoto. – Que outras coisas?

– Isso não interessa!

– Chega! Sinceramente, não me interessa mesmo. O meu filho não sai daqui! – Decidiu. – E se contrariares esta decisão eu mesmo faço com que tu saias desta mansão! Afinal, esta casa é minha e da minha família e não tua.

Um bater na porta fez a discussão parar por ali. Um empregado entrou, e com ele vinha um homem com uma maleta. Naruto deduziu que era o médico. Com a sua entrada, Fugaku aproveitou para achar a sua saída. Mikoto viu esse gesto com desrespeito, mas não disse nada. Afinal, o médico tinha vindo examinar o seu filho, que era tudo o que importava naquele momento.

O médico observou Sasuke e ao despi-lo perante Mikoto e Naruto, semes não eram permitidos, o choque foi ainda maior. O corpo de pele esbranquiçada estava repleto de marcas. Enquanto Naruto reprimia as suas lágrimas e a sua raiva, Mikoto chorava sem âmparo.

No fim, o pior foi deduzido. Sasuke fora espancado de forma brutal e isso estava provavelmente na causa do aborto. Mas não era tudo. O seu corpo estava subnutrido. Ou andava a passar fome ou não queria comer. Talvez quisesse morrer.

oOo

– Itachi! – A voz suave vê-lo sobressaltar-se. Olhou para o lado e viu Shisui o seu primo e amigo de infância, como um irmão mais velho, estava ali. Tentou sorrir, mas falhou redondamente. Os seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, e todas as emoções que estava a segurar saíram naquele momento. Talvez porque só com Shisui é que sabia que não tinha de disfarçar. Junto dele não tinha que fingir que era forte. Não tinha que fingir que podia proteger toda a gente, quando na realidade o que mais queria era sentir segurança.

O primo, que era um homem uns 20 cm mais alto que Itachi, de cabelos encaracolados de um belíssimo negro, e com uns olhos ónix, como qualquer Uchiha, muito profundos, não falou, mas aproximou-se de Itachi e abraçou-o. Trouxe-o amavelmente para os seus braços e deixou-o chorar contra o seu peito.

**Continua…**


	6. Chapter 6

**More Than a Forbidden Love**

**Capítulo 6 – Please, Let Me Help You **

******Quatro anos antes…**

– Sasuke! – Gemeu a voz baixinha, contida para que ninguém a não ser o seu único amor pudesse ouvir.

– Naruto… - Correspondia o moreno.

Nessa noite, a mansão Uchiha tinha-se enchido com pessoas para uma festa. Apenas Orochimaru é que estava ausente e isso não era uma falta assim tão grande. O ambiente fora de grande animação e a bebida correra pelos copos como se água fosse. Não era então, assim tão estranho, ver duas pessoas escondidas do resto da casa, numa arrecadação empoeirada.

– Vai! Mais rápido. – Demandou o louro, que tinha umas das suas pernas elevada e apoiada na anca de Sasuke, e com esta ele fez o membro de Sasuke entrar mais em si.

O moreno arfou cheio de calor. As suas bochechas estavam coradas e a sua mente encontrava-se quase em branco. Naruto mordeu os lábios, aquela cara descontrolada era a melhor que ele alguma vez tinha visto no rosto do frio Uchiha. Mas afinal uma pessoa fria não significa que não tenha sentimentos.

Atendendo ao pedido do "cunhado", Sasuke começou a mover o seu quadril mais depressa, fazendo o seu membro entrar e sair de Naruto, que se deliciou e vibrou com o prazeroso movimento. Os gemidos de Naruto no seu ouvido faziam Sasuke sentir que rapidamente iria explodir.

Parou o movimento, e com uma mão livre agarrou no pénis do louro, bombeando-o com força. Logo depois voltou a movimentar-se. Com a fricção criada, Naruto não se aguentou muito mais e gozou. Sasuke, agarrou-o entre os seus braços, impedindo-o de fugir, e mexeu-se mais um pouco, até que conseguiu atingir o clímax, sem sequer sair do interior do outro.

– Sasuke! – Resmungou Naruto ao sentir que estava a ser preenchido. O moreno não lhe respondeu. Em vez disso, caiu para trás, para cima de uma vassouras e esfregonas. O louro assustou-se, tentou segurar o moreno, mas não teve sorte, e Sasuke estatelou-se contra a tralha e parou no chão. Ajoelhou-se perto do amante. – O que se passa?

Este não lhe respondeu. A sua respiração estava ofegante, quase como se os seus pulmões lhe estivessem a arder e ele tivesse dificuldade em respirar. Depois virou-se para o lado e vomitou dentro de um dos baldes de lavar o chão.

– Eu estou farto disto! – Brandiu com fúria. Agarrou na mão de Naruto com força e fê-lo encará-lo. – Estou farto desta relação escondida! Eu quero-te só para mim! Foge comigo!

– Sasuke… - Falou Naruto de mansinho, não querendo irritá-lo mais. – Tu sabes que eu não posso. O Masao é ainda muito pequeno. Não o posso deixar, e não o posso afastar de Itachi.

– É só por Masao que estás ligado ao Itachi?

– Tu sabes perfeitamente que sim! – Agora Naruto começava a perder a paciência. Quantas vezes dissera a Uchiha Sasuke que o amava? – Eu não pedi para engravidar logo da primeira vez que tive com o teu irmão.

– Então deixa-o. Deixa tudo e foge comigo.

– Não, Sasuke! – Negou-se Naruto. – Eu não vou deixar Masao!

– Mas ele nem sequer é filho do homem que tu amas!

– Isso não significa nada. Ele é meu filho. Faz parte de mim. Eu amo-o e nunca o vou abandonar. – Suspirou, detestava discutir com Sasuke, principalmente quando tinha sempre tão pouco tempo para estar com ele sem que Orochimaru estivesse por perto como um fantasma. – Talvez quando tiveres um filho percebas…

– Não, não compreendo. – Brandiu Sasuke. – Eu estou grávido de dois meses e não compreendo! A coisa que eu mais quero é tirar este ser de dentro de mim. Tanto que vou à clínica amanhã abortar!

– Sasuke! O que estás para ai a dizer? É um bebé indefeso, indepentemente do pai…

– EU NÃO QUERO ISTO! É NOJENTO. SÓ TENHO NOJO, ASCO.

– Acalma-te Sasuke! – Pediu. Alguém os podia ouvir…

– Além disso, odeio a ideia de o meu irmão ter-te sempre quando ele quer. Odeio pensar que mais alguém te toca, quando devia ser eu o único a tocar-te. Tenho vontade de agarrar em ti e deitar-te num balde de lixivia cada vez que te toco e pensar que… - Calou-se quando Naruto agarrou nele e com força o meteu em pé pelos colarinhos. Então apercebeu-se das palavras que tinha dito e arrependeu-se, não tinham nem um pingo de verdade nelas. Ele só se sentia humilhado, caído num buraco escuro. Eram muitos anos de abusos. Ele queria ser livre… Ainda não aprendera uma maneira de libertar toda a raiva que tinha…

– Se tens nojo, porque é que me fodes, hã? – Questionou Naruto tentando não derramar as lágrimas que lhe apertavam a garganta.

– Não me pode pedir que…

– NÃO! Tu é que não podes pedir-me que escolha entre ti e o meu próprio filho!

Sasuke enfureceu-se ainda mais e empurrou Naruto.

– Isso talvez porque tu amas o teu maridinho! – Acusou Sasuke.

– É, talvez seja isso. Talvez ele mereça mais o meu amor do que tu! – Naruto estava a procurar as suas calças perdidas pelo chão.

– Ótimo! Então vai viver feliz com ele e com o vosso filhinho para o resto das vossas vidas!

– Pois, então é isso mesmo que eu vou fazer!

Vestiu a calças e sobre o olhar faiscante de Sasuke, saiu da despensa batendo com a porta. Atrás dela Sasuke sucumbiu. Acabara de dizer coisas extremamente dolorosas que estavam longe de tudo aquilo que sentia. Acabara por descarregar as suas frustrações de vida em Naruto. Era um estúpido. Na realidade, não tinha ciúmes do louro, mas sim, muita inveja da sua vida. A vida de Naruto era relativamente fácil ao lado de Itachi. Ainda estudava, tinha um filho que amava… os seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas… a sua vida era um inferno de humilhações…

Do outro lado da porta o coração de Naruto batia a mil. Não queria sequer acreditar no que estava a ver. O seu marido. Itachi. Encostado à parede com os braços cruzados e um semblante sem sentimentos.

– Vamos falar para o quarto! – Ordenou o mais velho, desencostando-se da parede e andando pelo corredor. Naruto engoliu em seco. Itachi era uma boa pessoa, não merecia sofrer. Mas era por estar a sofrer que o louro não sabia o que ele lhe faria.

oOo

– Desde quando? – Perguntou sentado num dos sofás do grande quarto. – Há quanto tempo é que me trais?

– Desde sempre. – Respondeu Naruto, já que fora descoberto, não valia a pena mentir mais. Estava sentado numa poltrona em frente a Itachi. – Eu já amava Sasuke antes mesmo de me casar contigo. Não é novidade para ti que não te amava quando casamos.

– Realmente não é novidade nenhuma. – Concordou, mantendo a voz neutral, sem subir de tom. – O Masao é…

– O Masao é teu filho! – Cortou. – Tu foste o primeiro homem que eu deixei abraçar-me. Além disso, ao que parece, ukes não conseguem engravidar sem Semes.

– AHhhhh! – Rugiu Itachi alto, deixando a sua suposta passividade de lado e mandando com algumas almofadas pelo ar. – EU QUERIA ODIAR-TE!

– Ita… - Queria falar mas foi interrompido.

– Eu queria odiar-te a ti e ao Sasuke, por isto! Mas em vez disso, odeio-me! Odeio-me tanto! – Tinha uma mão sobre o peito, como se o coração lhe tivesse a doer.

– Por quê?

– Porque vos amo demasiado! – Admitiu Itachi baixinho, sem encarar Naruto. – Eu sabia que… eu sabia que…

– O que é que tu sabias?

– Eu vi o que se passou entre ti e Sasuke no dia anterior aos casamentos. – A cara de Naruto apresentou-se, de repente em completo choque. – Eu vi o que Kushina e Mikoto fizeram…

– Tu sempre soubeste de tudo? – Espantou-se. – E ainda dizes que nos amas? Tu fizeste com que me casasse contigo!

– Eu achei que te podia fazer amar-me!

– Tu és louco! – Acusou-o Naruto. – Eu vou-me embora!

Levantou-se preparando-se para correr dali para fora, mas Itachi agarrou-o pelas costas e prendeu-o contra o seu tronco.

– Desculpa! Perdoa-me. É verdade que te amo muito. A ti e ao Sasuke! Por favor, deixa-me ajudar-te!

**Continua…**


	7. Chapter 7

**More Than a Forbidden Love**

**Capítulo 7 – Wake Up **

Há quatro anos atrás, Naruto,mais uma vez ia deixar Konoha, mas desta vez sabia que demoraria a voltar, provavelmente só nas férias é que poderia regressar, e mesmo ai não tinha a certeza. Tudo fazia parte de um plano que Itachi lhe propusera, e que por muito doloroso lhe parecesse, acabara por aceitar. Permaneceria ao lado do irmão de Sasuke até ser completamente independente e depois resgataria Sasuke das mãos da cobra, usando os tribunais, com a ajuda do poder de Itachi, que dizia conhecer pessoas poderosas, que poderiam fazer face a Orochimaru. O problema todo estava no tempo em que iam demorar a conseguir aquilo a que se proponha.

Naruto tinha que se tornar numa pessoa completamente independente para poder vir a ficar com Sasuke ao seu lado, e Itachi tinha que chegar a um cargo superior dentro das suas empresas, para que no futuro pudesse enfrentar Orochimaru, com o mesmo poder que a cobra tinha.

Agora depois de quatro anos, Naruto tinha acabado de conseguir um emprego estável e que até lhe dava dinheiro (além de que em breve Naruto acabaria também por herdar as empresas dos seus pais) e Itachi era o presidente dos hotéis Uchihas. Estava então na hora de a vida começar, pensava Naruto enquanto entregava uns papéis a um funcionário. Com aquilo o seu estatuto, clinicamente comprovado passaria de Uke para Seme. Sim ele arrancara há um tempo o seu útero, não fora por que quisera, mas por que tivera problemas, mas de certa maneira fora algo útil, pois agora podia mudar o seu estatuto e assim ficaria ao lado de Sasuke. Além dos papéis para a troca de "tipo" humano que era no seu bilhete de identidade, estava também a entregar os papéis de divórcio já assinados.

Era historiador sabia muitas coisas do passado que as pessoas comuns já tinham esquecido e toda aquela situação fazia lembrar os homens do passado que mudavam o seu sexo para serem mulheres e mulheres que mudavam para homens. Pensou, se fosse no passado ele e Sasuke por se amarem seriam considerados gays e também vítimas de preconceito, agora só porque tinham nascidos com modificações genéticas também era vítimas de preconceito, afinal o que se passava com o mundo dos homens, teria o ser humano ter sempre algum objeto para o seu ódio? Riu-se estupidamente, como podia haver preconceito num mundo completamente gay? A resposta era simples o ser humano era estupido.

O funcionário que se tinha ausentado para formalizar as burocracias voltou e entregou um chip temporário a Naruto que servia para certificar as modificações até que essas mesmas entrassem no sistema. Sobre o olhar de quem o achava louco Naruto sem se despedir do mesmo guardou o chip nas suas vestes, levantou e partiu.

Pensou em Sasuke, fazia já uma semana desde que fora resgatado da mansão de Orochimaru e ele ainda não acordara. O médico dizia que ele não estava em coma, que a sua mente provavelmente até tinha momentos de consciência, mas que como estava muito traumatizado o seu corpo induzia-o ao sono para recuperar.

Entrou no seu carro voador e colocou-o em marcha. Passou pela escola nova do filho para o ir buscar, e depois foi buscar Itachi. O moreno estava visivelmente mais magro, Naruto achava que algo se passava com ele, mas este não lhe dizia nada a resposta era sempre "não te preocupes".

– Como ficaram as coisas na conservatória? – Questionou o homem de cabelos longos enquanto colocava o cinto de segurança e Naruto arrancava com o veículo.

– Resolvidas formal e legalmente. E no tribunal?

– A ação já foi posta contra o Orochimaru e um médico legista já foi observar Sasuke, de certa forma foi bom ele estar desacordado, pois assim não pôde impedir o médico de o observar e quem se responsabilizou para representar a sua vontade fui eu, já que o meu pai não se mostrou disposto a tal. E como foi mais um dia de trabalho?

– Foi bom. E eu acho que vou fazer um livro sobre a história natural humana…

– Queres falar sobre as mulheres? – Questionou Itachi, sabia que Naruto era fascinado por essas criaturas que já há muito tempo se tinham extinguido. – Vais tocar numa ferida da humanidade…

– A humanidade esqueceu-se da sua humanidade! – Comentou.

– Pessimista!

– Realista. – Retorquiu. – É irritante ver como há sempre ignorantes que se aproveitam dos mais fracos.

– Isso é pedires que criaturas imperfeitas se tornem imperfeitas.

– E como foi o teu dia? – Perguntou o louro tentando desesperadamente mudar de assunto, acabaria por discutir com Itachi sobre um assunto onde sabia que ambos estavam do mesmo lado, logo seria uma discussão desnecessário.

– Frutífero. Em breve começa a construção do hotel da costa oeste.

– Tão rápido assim? – Surpreendeu-se Naruto, sabia que Itachi era uma pessoa eficiente, mas os projetos tinham apenas começado a ser negociados no mês anterior, era incrível como já ia começar as obras.

– E ainda deu para falar com alguns vereadores da câmara.

– E?

– Eles estão ansiosos de ir a tribunal falar mal de Orochimaru.

Os dois gargalharam. Não interessava se esses senhores diriam a verdade ou apenas mentiras sobre a figura só interessava que falassem, para assim Sasuke pudesse livrar-se da cobra e ainda sacar a sua parte da fortuna Uchiha que com o casamento caíra nas mãos do velho.

– Não achas estranho o Orochimaru ainda não ter aparecido na mansão dos teus pais?

– Não. O meu pai tem-lhe enchido os ouvidos de mentiras.

– Não compreendo o teu pai. – Confessou Naruto. – Não faz nada para ajudar o filho de maneira ativa, mas no entanto segura o Orochimaru enquanto nós nos mexemos.

– Chama-se estar entre a espada e a parede. De um lado tem o bem-estar do filho que precisa de zelo e por outro tem os seus segredos.

– E que segredos serão esses?

– Outros homens!

– O quê? Mas… - Ficou sem fala.

– É a verdade, eu mandei investigar as contas do hotel entre outras coisas, e essas coisas deixaram rastos.

– O que vais fazer em relação ao Mikoto?

– Nada para já. Quero resolver a situação de Sasuke, depois contarei ao meu Mãe.

O carro entrou na propriedade Uchiha e eles pararam a conversa de maneira constrangida pela última informação trocada. Masao tinha adormecido no banco detrás e Itachi agarrou-o com cuidado ao colo para o transportar para dentro de casa.

– Aquele não é o carro do médico? – Notou Naruto.

– E aquele não é o carro do teu pai. – Reparou Itachi.

Os dois trocaram olhares aflitos entre si e apressaram-se a entrar em casa. Só podia ter acontecido alguma coisa a Sasuke, era isso que aquelas presenças na mansão significavam. Procuraram pela família no salão e foram bem-sucedidos na sua procura, pois os seus familiares estavam naquele espaço reunidos.

– Ele está completamente bem, no entanto, eu aconselho a vinda de um psicólogo para o acompanhar nesta fase. Não podemos esquecer que ele sofreu um trauma profundo… - Naruto sentiu um enorme alívio ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Significavam que Sasuke tinha acordado e que estava bem. Não quis ouvir mais, precisava de ir até Sasuke, precisa de lhe dizer tantas coisas.

– Espera Naruto… - Itachi tentou impedir que o louro fosse naquele momento ao quarto do seu irmão, mas no fim percebeu que não podia segurar mais Naruto.

– Onde foi Naruto? – Questionou Mikoto calmamente, achando que já sabia a resposta.

– Ter com Sasuke. – Respondeu Itachi entrando e sentando-se num dos sofás luxuosos do salão.

– Mas o Sr. Sasuke não pode ser perturbado agora. – Preocupou-se o médico.

– Não se preocupe doutor, Sasuke vai receber o maior remédio de todos. – Garantiu Itachi enquanto acarinhava e embalava Masao no seu colo. Sem se aperceber que era observado por dois pares ónix completamente apaixonados.

**Continua…**


	8. Chapter 8

**More Than a Forbidden Love**

**Capítulo 8 – Marry Me**

Corria esbaforido pela escada acima. A sua mente gritava vezes sem conta que Sasuke estava finalmente acordado. O seu coração batia fortemente e, apesar do medo que sentia por ir encarar o moreno acordado ao fim de tanto tempo, não se deteve na porta, nem esperou para bater e obter resposta, entrou logo.

Com um estrondo da fechadura a ser aberta e da porta a abanar o moreno deu um salto de surpresa. Estava em casa dos pais e não esperava que houvessem barulhos que lhe recordavam a maneira como Orochimaru resolvia aparecer quando estava sem paciência. Então pensou que talvez o mesmo tivesse entrado pela mansão dos seus pais adentro e que agora o iria puxar pelos cabelos de volta a cara. Nem se queria virar para a porta para encarar quem acabara de entrar no quarto. Sentia-se sem forças para continuar a sua luta pela vida. Sentia quebrado. Fechou os olhos e esperou qualquer coisa. Não esperava era ser abraçado pelas costas e sentir as lágrimas de alguém sobre o seu pescoço desnudo.

Sentiu aqueles braços que o apertavam fortemente, mas era o abraço de alguém que o queria proteger, alguém que queria construir uma muralha à sua volta e não deixar que mais ninguém lhe tocasse. Mas quem tinha braços tão fortes que lhe transmitiam realmente muita segurança? Abriu os olhos e reparou através do espelho nos braços colocados dentro de um smoking de trabalho que o envolviam, mas reparou no tufo enorme de cabelo amarelo de quem tinha apoiada sobre o ombro do moreno.

O seu coração que batia dolorosamente agora disparou para um turbilhão de batimentos, deixando-o de pensamentos confusos. Era Naruto que estava ali? O seu querido e inocente Naruto? Desprendeu-se dos braços do louro e voltou-se para ter a confirmação. Quase teve uma paragem cardíaca. Era com certeza Naruto, mas estava tão diferente. Passara de um menino para um homem. Sasuke também passara, mas era mais fácil reparar nessas coisas nos outros do que em nós mesmos. Por momentos, pensou que estava apenas a encarar uma pessoa muito parecida com o louro, mas que no fundo não era ele.

– Sasuke! - Naruto tornou a envolvê-lo nos seus braços. O moreno não se debateu para o afastar, mas também não o abraçou de volta, estava demasiado espantado, ainda a tirar ilações do que via para saber como agir. - Sou eu Sasuke! Sou eu... sou eu... - Repetia incessantemente querendo obrigar a que aquela informação ficasse dentro da cabeça do moreno.

– Naruto? - O nome saiu em tom de interrogação, mas ele já sabia que era o louro. - O que fazes aqui?

Naruto afastou-se então com a expressão de quem tinha caído na realidade. Ele riu-se ao mesmo tempo que limpava as lágrimas nas mangas do casaco não se importando se era uma casaco fino ou não. E com o afastamento Sasuke percebeu ainda mais as diferenças que se notavam em Naruto. Ele era um jovem adulto, já nada tinha da criança traquina de quando tinham 14 anos. Apenas as safiras azuis se mantinham iguais. Tão preciosas como antes. E aquelas marcas na cara que nunca mais desapareceriam... uma recordação do passado.

– Tenho tanto para te dizer , mas agora que estou aqui parece que já nada interessa. A única coisa importante é estar ao teu lado. - Declarou deixando Sasuke momentaneamente perplexo. E tomado por um choque de euforia, Naruto aproximou-se do moreno com energia e pegou-lhe nas mãos, fixando aquelas safiras nos olhos negros. Estavam ao mesmo nível. - Casa comigo?

– O quê? - Questionou o moreno, perdendo completamente a postura controlada de sentimentos que tivera até ali, não que tivesse perdido completamente as estribeiras ele simplesmente ficou de boca aberta e isso já era uma amostra muito grande de sentimento por parte do Uchiha.

– Eu sei que isto parece um disparate, mas não é!

– Não parece, pois é um perfeito disparate. - Resmungou. - Quatro anos sem te ver e quando te vejo dizes que tens muitas coisas para me dizer, mas a primeira coisa em que falas é casar? Estás louco? O teu cérebro fritou?

– Tens razão. - Concordou Naruto esfregando a cabeça com uma mão, mas com a outra a segurar uma das mãos de Sasuke. - Eu não posso chegar aqui assim e fazer um pedido destes, é muito pouco romântico.

– Não era disso que estava a falar... - Mas foi interrompido quando o ar ficou difícil de entrar, pois os lábios de Naruto estavam sobre os seus sugando-os e envolvendo-os com mestria. Porém o louro abandonou o beijo antes mesmo de Sasuke tivesse tempo de retribuir o carinho.

– Tu ainda me amas, não amas? - Perguntou Naruto perscrutando com o seu olhar o olhar de Sasuke, que se sentiu como se tivesse a alma a nu. - Perdoa-me tudo o que te disse. Era tudo mentira. Eu amo-te, sempre te amei e continuarei a amar sempre, mesmo que já não me ames e mesmo que me desprezes.

Sasuke sentia-se ligeiramente chocado. Era a primeira vez que via Naruto a falar de forma tão aberta e sem medo sobre a maneira como se sentia e sobre o que existia entre os dois.

– Perdoa-me! - Perdoar? O que é que havia para perdoar? Questionou-se Sasuke. Ele é que fora um idiota. Ele é que quatro anos antes afastara o único consolo que tinha na vida, e que durante esses quatro anos caíra no pior dos infernos. Mas ele ao contrario de Naruto não conseguia pronunciar palavras, por isso, arranjou força de espírito e envolveu o pescoço do louro num abraço. Tinha vontade de chorar, só que não queria estragar aquele momento com lágrimas.

O louro deixou-se abraçar e abraçou a cintura de Sasuke, denotando a sua magreza e escrevendo uma nota de obrigar o moreno a comer (basicamente pensava metê-lo na engorda). O moreno estava também diferente, apesar da magreza excessiva, possivelmente por que o próprio devia ter deixado de querer comer, ele tornara-se um homem elegante, a elegância era um símbolo dos Uchihas, tinha um porte poderoso de ombros largos.

– Á quatro anos atrás o teu irmão apanhou-nos juntos, mesmo depois de termos aquela discussão. - Sasuke apertou Naruto ainda mais, e este mesmo estando em convalescência tinha realmente muita força, pensou o louro. - Ele revelou-me que já sabia de nós, mesmo antes dos nossos casamentos... - E relatou ao moreno tudo o que se tinha passado, desde a discussão, ao plano de Itachi. - Eu agora estou divorciado, já mudei o meu estatuto e vou começar a procurar casa, e se tu aceitares, será uma casa para nós os dois, e para Masao claro.

Estava estupefacto com tudo o que Naruto e o irmão tinham feito por si.

– Mas isso significa que tu não poderás ter mais filhos... - Eles estavam agora sentados na beira da cama de Sasuke, lado a lado, em paz, como há muito tempo não estavam, provavelmente desde que eram crianças.

– Eu sei. E lamento muito por isso. - Confessou. - Pensei muito antes de retirar o orgão...

– Então por que tiraste?

– Por causa da minha vida. Segundo os médicos eu engravidei muito cedo e isso poderá ter estado na origem do cancro.

– Tu tiveste cancro?

– Eu não soube disso.

– Ninguém soube. Apenas Itachi. Mas como vês alguns males vem por bem. - Comentou Naruto, ele sustentava um sorriso, mas Sasuke conhecia-o bem, podia estar muito mudado fisicamente, mas a personalidade do seu louro continuava a mesma, principalmente aquela maldita mania que tinha de esconder a sua dor atrás do sorriso. E que sorriso deslumbrante era aquele, mesmo em dor, era bonito. - Vais deixar de gostar de mim por não poder engravidar?

O moreno virou a cara de repente para encarar a expressão inocente de Naruto, estava chateado com a pergunta, mas não ficou por muito tempo furioso, pois era impossível perante a infantilidade energética que emanava do, novamente, Uzumaki (pois perdera o titulo Uchiha com o divórcio).

– Mesmo que quisesse eu não consigo deixar de te amar. - Finalmente falou, deixando o peito de Naruto explodir numa colorida felicidade, logo visível nos seus olhos brilhantes. - Além disso, tu sabes que Uke com Uke não se geram filhos. A partir do momento em que nós ficamos juntos temos que dizer adeus a essa parte na nossa vida...

– Então, casas comigo, Sasuke?

– Sim, eu caso.

**Continua…**


	9. Chapter 9

**More Than a Forbidden Love**

**Capítulo 9 – The Secret **

O escândalo estava lançado no mundo dos homens. Fazia quatro meses que todos os meios de comunicação tinham as suas luzes postas sobre a família Uchiha e companhia. Afinal, um uke a pedir o divórcio e um uke a mudar para seme, os dois de boas famílias, era algo quase inédito. Mas naquele momento, o novamente Uzumaki Naruto, estava a ter um problema maior do que tablóides sensacionalistas. O seu problema era com Masao, mais concretamente com os colegas do filho.

Masao aceitara bem a separação de Itachi e Naruto depois de os pais lhe terem explicado tudo, sem mentiras, apenas a verdade. Um psicólogo, bom naquilo que fazia, explicitara-lhes que mais depressa a criança se revoltaria se lhe contassem uma mentira do que se explicassem a verdade. Os adultos tinham sempre a mania de proteger as crianças com mentiras, o que era um erro grave. As crianças percebem mais do que aquilo que os adultos pensam, dissera o profissional. Explicara: "O pior que se pode dizer a uma criança quando alguém morre é que essa pessoa foi para o céu. Para nós esse eufemismo ajuda-nos na dor, mas uma criança não vai perceber isso, nunca vai compreender que uma pessoa que foi para o céu não volta mais, vai estar sempre à espera que essa pessoa volte e nunca fará um luto verdadeiro. Isto apenas para explicar que devemos sempre dizer a verdade e nunca ocultar nada. As crianças são seres racionais como nós e não são de porcelana como nós pensamos que são!"

Só que agora havia mais um novo problema. A criança não estava a chorar, muito longe disso, estava de punho fechados junto ao corpo, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro na sala de estar do novo apartamento de Naruto, mesmo à frente do sofá onde o louro e Sasuke estavam sentados a observá-lo.

– Eles disseram que era uma aberração! - Resmungou. - Por ter dois pais semes! E eu disse: todos nós temos dois pais, aqui ninguém tem uma "mamã" verdadeira. Mas eles não perceberam e continuaram a xingar, então eu...

Então ele saltara para cima dos colegas com força, abrira a cabeça de alguns e ainda partira o nariz de outro. Naruto fora chamado durante o seu serviço no Museu para ir buscar o menino que ficara 48 horas suspenso da escola. O mais incrível é que Masao debatera-se contra quatro colegas e não tinha nem um arranhão.

– Masao, pára quieto. Pareces uma barata tonta. - Comentou Sasuke, abrindo os braços para que a criança viesse sentar-se no seu colo, coisa que Masao fez. - As coisas não se resolvem com os punhos. A violência não serve de nada. Da próxima vez que te falarem mal, ignora-os.

– Mas eles...

– A melhor forma de não arranjar confusão é ignorar. Não te importes com o que eles dizem, querem apenas arreliar-te. Nós não nos importamos com o que dizem, não é, Naruto? - Questionou mirando o louro.

– Er... sim, sim, é. - Ficara tão encantado com a maneira como Sasuke tratava Masao que acabara com uma expressão estúpida na cara, quase a babar-se. - Não ligues nunca ao que esses delinquentes te dizem. O que eles falam não nos atinge.

– O que quer isso dizer? - Perguntou não percebendo a última expressão usada pelo seu papá.

– Significa que eles podem falar o que quiserem sobre nós, mas que nós não iremos ficar ofendidos ou zangados, por que não queremos saber o que eles dizem. Sabemos que o que eles dizem são só asneiras sem sentido.

– Então, o que é que tens de fazer quando ouvires essas baboseiras? - Inquiriu Sasuke o sobrinho.

– Ignorar! - Respondeu dando um pequeno sorriso, o sorriso de quem tinha aprendido uma lição nova.

– Muito bem. - Congratulou-o Sasuke beijando-lhe a cabeça e recebendo também um beijo de Masao. Naruto estava orgulhoso do seu filho, gostava de o ver dar-se bem com Sasuke sem o culpar por ocupar o lugar de Itachi.

– Agora vai despir-te, trás a toalha de banho que vais saltar directamente para a banheira. - Ordenou o louro, para depois ver o pequeno Masao correu para o seu novo quarto. - Obrigado Sasuke.

– Pelo quê? - Admirou-se o moreno.

– Por tratares Masao como se fosse teu filho.

– Bom, ele é teu filho e filho de Itachi, eu amo-o muito, tal como se fosse meu filho. Darei a ele o amor que não posso... - Calou-se, algo doloroso parecia que estava dentro de Sasuke e que ele não se conseguia exprimir.

– O amor que não podes dar a um filho que seja teu? - Completou Naruto com uma interrogação, nunca tinham falado verdadeiramente sobre os sentimentos que tinham sobre essa parte que para sempre ia faltar nas suas vidas. Mas uke com uke não gerava filhos, e apesar de o louro ser agora um seme, ele nascera Uke.

– É... - Confirmou Sasuke, mas parecia que ele tinha qualquer coisa para contar. - Eu...

– Papá já cá estou! - Interrompeu Masao regressado à sala.

– Está bem. - Disse para o filho, mas depois volveu o olhar para o noivo. - O que é que tu ias a dizer?

– Deixa pra lá. Eu depois conto-te. - Virou a cara para o lado, como se de repente tivesse deixado de ter força suficiente para encarar Naruto. O louro achou aquilo estranho, mas resolveu deixar aquela conversa por ali, pois achava que seria algo para Masao não ouvir.

– Masao vai para o banho, já tens 9 anos não precisas que te ensine a abrir a torneira da água quente. - O filho fez uma careta, gostava mais quando o pai louro o ajudava com as coisas, por exemplo, como escolher o shampoo, colocar o tapete antiderrapante, essas coisas chatas... - Vai andando que eu já lá vou ter...

O menino meneou a cabeça e sorriu como se tivesse ganho alguma coisa e abandonou a sala novamente. Sasuke também sorriu. Masao tinha uma personalidade muito parecida com Naruto, tinha comportamentos normais para a sua idade, mas por vezes gostava de agir como um verdadeiro bebé, a hora do banho era um desses momentos, em que se portava como uma verdadeira criança mimada.

– Tu tens algo para me contar, não tens? - O moreno balanceou a cabeça. - Tenho-te visto várias vezes apreensivo com alguma coisa. Vejo várias vezes que me queres contar algo e no ultimo minuto mudas de ideias. Mas como vejo pelos teus olhos que é uma coisa dolorosa eu não me importo de esperar até que te sintas preparado para falar.

– Obrigado Naruto. Eu contarei depois da última audiência no tribunal. - Decidiu Sasuke naquele momento, acabando por confirmar as desconfianças que Naruto tinha. Era um assunto relacionado com Orochimaru.

A cobra tinha aparecido várias vezes ali naquele mesmo apartamento, de tal forma que Naruto apresentara uma queixa contra ele, e o tribunal decretara que ele não se podia aproximar de Sasuke, Naruto, Masao ou Itachi. Se fosse apanhado a menos de 15O metros deles seria imediatamente preso.

Mas as mudanças nesses quatro meses não se tinham ficado pelo divórcio de Naruto, pela sua mudança de "tipo de homem" ou pela acção em tribunal de Sasuke contra Orochimaru, de maneira a conseguir anular o casamento com esse homem e também recuperar os seus bens, ou pela mudança de Sasuke, Naruto e Masao para um apartamento novo, não, as mudanças também tinha chegado a Mikoto. Orochimaru, ao ver que Fugaku não mais lhe obedecia resolvera ir ter com o avô Uke de Masao e contar sobre as várias infelicidades do marido. O divórcio fora o caminho escolhido de Mikoto. Fugaku estava agora a viver às custas de Itachi, que de bom coração lhe dava uma especte de rendimento para sobreviver. Mas o primogénito comprara também um pequeno apartamento ao pai, não o deixando a viver na rua.

A última sessão no tribunal tinha arrasado por completo a figura de Orochimaru. O verídico do juiz fora: prisão perpetua. Orochimaru ficaria para sempre na prisão pelos crimes comprovados de maus tratos, lavagens de dinheiros e outras coisas que tinham sido descobertas, entre as quais a mais chocante era a descoberta que o Uke, que antes de Sasuke estivera casado Orochimaru, tinha sido assassinado, e a morte tinha sido claramente os maus tratos que sofrera. Sasuke soube então a sorte que tivera em sair vivo da casa de Orochimaru.

Sasuke saboreava por fim o sabor da vingança. Depois de anos e anos de profunda humilhação, finalmente aqueles que tinham estado por detrás do seu sofrimento estavam a pagar. O pai Fugaku vivia como um pobretana sem amigos, sem que já ninguém tivesse medo dele, e Orochimaru estava preso, longe do mundo real para sempre. Suspirou calmamente, enquanto observava a rua envolta na noite calma através da janela.

Naruto chegou por trás e abraçou-o. Estavam há cinco meses juntos, estavam noivos, e apesar de ainda serem olhados de lado pela maior parte da sociedade, ninguém era louco o suficiente para fazer mal a um Uchiha ou a um Uzumaki. O moreno também estava com um ar saudável, já não apresentando a magreza excessiva com que saíra de casa de Orochimaru. Agora além de elegante estava imperioso, pensou Naruto, não deixando de lado caminhos obscuros e luxuriosos em que a sua mente andava. E não se sentia minimamente culpado por andar por esses caminhos...

Depressa Sasuke reparou por onde andava a cabeça de Naruto ao perceber uma semi-erecção junto da sua coxa. Sorriu. O louro queria festival e ele não se importava nada em dar-lhe esse festival. Estavam os dois sozinhos em casa, Masao fora passar alguns dias com Itachi, e eles podia aproveitar.

Voltou-se para Naruto e, com alguma brusquidão, beijou-o. O louro puxou-o e eles caíram na cama de casal. Estavam no quarto deles. Naruto ficou por baixo e Sasuke por cima. Começaram por se despir mutuamente, enquanto as suas línguas se tornavam cada vez menos envergonhadas e guerrilhavam numa dança quente entre as suas bocas.

Mal deixou Naruto completamente pelado aos seus olhos, Sasuke abriu-lhe as pernas e posicionou-se entre elas, sem o penetrar, apenas queria que os seus membros se tocassem. Com a ajuda da sua mão direita, masturbou-os em conjunto, esfregando-os um no outro.

– Ahhh... Sasuke... - Gemeu passando as suas mãos pelas costas largas de Sasuke, não se impedindo de lhe carregar as unhas e deixar marcas vermelhas, com se um gato tivesse passado por ali.

O moreno queria ouvir mais aqueles gemidos felinos e másculos, roucos de desejo, entrarem nos seus ouvidos para o deixarem arrepiado e extasiado. Com a língua, deixando um rasto de saliva por onde passava, foi desde da cintura de Naruto subindo em direcção aos mamilos do mesmo. Abocanhou o direito, rodando-o com a sua língua. Com o esquerdo usou os dedos massajar. Naruto grunhia selvaticamente. As mãos bronzeadas do mesmo agarravam nos lençóis tentando conter um orgasmo.

Mas então tudo parou. Naruto abriu os olhos e mirou a cara zangada de Sasuke.

– O que foi?

– Vais ficar apenas ai gemendo? - Questionou. Estava realmente furioso. Estava cansado daquela atitude submissa e entregue de Naruto. - Não vais fazer nada comigo?

– Queres que te chupe o Sasukezinho pequeno? - A mão foi entre as pernas do moreno, massajando o órgão desperto de Sasuke, que era como uma imagem cor-de-rosa pálida, erecta, saída dos boxers e das calças mais ou menos caídas e apertadas nas nádegas do moreno. O moreno arrepiou-se completamente ao sentir o simples toque suave dos dedos de Naruto. Ao vê-lo gemer deliciado, Naruto retirou logo a mão. - Continua o que estavas a fazer...

– O quê? Não! Continua tu a fazer o que começaste! - Demandou Sasuke, agora sim as suas suspeitas estavam todas confirmadas. O louro tinha nojo de tocar-lhe. Provavelmente já nem sequer o que queria possuir, e era tudo por causa de Orochimaru, se calhar tinha ficado demasiado destruído por causa dos abusos, de tal forma que o amado já não o queria. Afastou-se de Naruto, mordendo os lábios, tentando conter as lágrimas. Naruto não o que queria, pensava a sua mente num pensamento doloroso que ele não conseguia afastar. Sentou-se na cama com cabeça entre as mãos.

– Sasuke? - Assustou-se Naruto. - O que se passa?

– Tu já não me tocas como antes! - Declarou o moreno enraivecido, com as lágrimas contidas nos olhos. - Estamos juntos há meses, mas sou sempre eu que controlo tudo. Tu ficas simplesmente à espera das minhas caricias, abres as pernas e deixas simplesmente que te possua. Tu antes não eras assim! Tão submisso, tão enervantemente entregue! Por que não me tocas? É porque cada vez que me tocas imaginas Orochimaru a tocar-me, não é? E isso mete-te nojo, não é? Eu meto-te nojo...

Sasuke já não continha as lágrimas, enquanto falara levantou-se da cama e caminhou para trás olhando para Naruto, afastando-se lentamente da cama. Naruto alarmou-se depois de ouvir aquelas palavras e ergueu-se rapidamente e foi abraçá-lo fortemente, tentando com que ele não fugisse mais, pois sentia que aqueles passos de Sasuke tinham sido para fugir dos próprios pensamentos.

– Não é nada disso Sasuke! - Falou de voz segura junto ao ouvido do moreno, que parecia em choque e não conseguia abraçar o outro de volta. Naruto precisava de se explicar rápido. - Eu amo-te. Nem sequer penso em Orochimaru quando estou contigo. Só penso no quanto tenho sorte por te ter. Que és lindo, maravilhoso e incrivelmente sexy.

– Então por que é que não me tocas? Se não é porque tens nojo, então é o quê? - Nesse momento, Naruto olhou para Sasuke, olhos nos olhos, queria mostra-lhe a verdade das suas palavras.

– Porque tenho medo de te magoar. - Começou por explicar, surpreendendo o moreno. - Sasuke, quando eu e Itachi te retirámos da mansão de Orochimaru, tu estavas realmente muito mal tratado.

– Então quando me tocas tu lembraste disso e é por isso que não me tocas? É por isso que já não me possuis como fazias antes?

– De certa forma. - Admitiu. - Mas não pelos motivos que estás a pensar. Quando te toco tenho medo de perder o controlo. Tenho medo de perder o controlo e magoar-te. Tenho medo de trazer à memória alguma recordação ruim, e tenho medo de que com isso tu me odeies e te afastes. Não te tocando, sendo só tu a tocar-me, eu consigo controlar-me.

– Naruto... - Sasuke elevou uma mão e acarinhou Naruto, compreendendo por fim os receios do noivo e sentido um tremendo amor pelos cuidados que ele tinha consigo. - Mas tu nem sequer me perguntaste se eu queria que te controlasses. Eu não quero que te controles. Eu quero que tu faças aquilo que te apetecer com o meu corpo. Por que eu sei que contigo será sempre tudo maravilhoso.

– Sasuke... - Naruto não se conteve e tornou a abraçar o moreno com um soluço deixando as lágrimas escorrerem pela face abaixo. Sentiu-o naquele momento que eles os dois juntos tinham enfrentado mais uma nova batalha. Não uma batalha jurídica, mas uma muito mais importante, uma batalha emocional. Sabia que lentamente eles teriam muitas outras que teriam de lutar. E lutariam em conjunto. - Eu amo-te tanto!

– Eu amo-te ainda mais. - Afirmou enlaçando os seus braços no pescoço de Naruto e apoiando-se sem medo nele. Naruto nunca o deixaria cair. Beijaram-se candidamente, num beijo doce e calmo, como se se saboreassem pela primeira vez. - Esta noite toca-me. Faz-me teu. Ama-me. Apaga todas a memórias más do meu corpo com o teu corpo.

Sem mais palavras, Naruto puxou calmamente Sasuke de novo para a cama, desta vez sem a pressa com que tinham começado. Com pequenos passos em direcção à cama, nunca parando de se beijar, as mãos de Naruto foram retirando as ultimas peças de roupa que restavam no corpo de Sasuke. Quando se deitou sobre o colchão de lençóis já revolvidos, Sasuke já estava completamente despido, fazendo a sua pele pálida competição em beleza com a pele bronzeada de Naruto.

Naruto postou-se sobre o corpo do moreno. Calmamente, foi distribuindo beijos por Sasuke, começando pela testa do mesmo, descendo pelo nariz, indo aos lábios, trocando uma dança de línguas e continuando pelos pescoço, pelos ombros, atacando os mamilos com os lábios e os dedos, das mãos frenéticas que desciam e o subiam por todos o corpo do moreno. Este gemia baixinho, grunhindo alto quando algum ponto mais sensível era tocado e retocado por Naruto.

Eles ainda estavam erectos pelas brincadeiras que Sasuke fizera mais cedo, por isso, Naruto não teve que se preocupar com os seus membros. Puxou a perna direita de Sasuke para cima do seu ombro, deixando a entrada rosada do amado perante os seus olhos.

– Tens a certeza disto? - Questionou olhando com os olhos azuis cheios de luxuria para Sasuke, enquanto molhava os seus dedos com a própria saliva.

O moreno olhou-o com a cabeça de lado, os cachos negros do cabelo espalhados pelo lençol, os olhos brilhantes e as bochechas coradas de desejo. Sasuke mordeu os lábios encarnados e inchados pelos beijos trocados até ali com Naruto, deu um sorriso completamente maroto.

– Tenho a certeza,sim. - Declarou sorrindo mais abertamente, transmitindo com essa expressão, mais segurança a Naruto.

– Ainda bem... - Naruto baixou-se para beijar Sasuke, ao mesmo tempo que inseria no seu corpo dois dedos. Sasuke gemeu deliciosamente com a invasão, não lhe doía, muito pelo contrário, fazia-o ansiar por algo mais. - Pois acho que já não sou capaz de me segurar mesmo que me digas para eu parar...

– Tsc... pára de falar como se eu fosse virgem, dobe! - Refilou Sasuke, chateando-se com todo aquele cuidado excessivo. - Não sou nenhum boneco de porcelana! Entra logo!

– Ah, agora sim! Já pareces o meu Teme a falar! - Respondeu Naruto com um sorriso enorme nos lábios, ao mesmo tempo que posicionava o seu membro na entrada do noivo.

Tentou entrar lentamente, mas Sasuke, impaciente, deu um movimento de anca e fez com que o pénis do louro entrasse por inteiro, de uma só vez, no seu canal anal. Com aquilo ambos ofegaram alto, como se um choque eléctrico de prazer os tivesse atingido.

– Tu... és louco? Por que fizeste isto? - Questionou Naruto procurando por sinais de que aquilo tivesse ferido o moreno, mas em fez disso recebeu de resposta uma gargalhada alta por parte de Sasuke. Sentindo-se um pouco picado com aquilo que Sasuke acabara de fazer e pela gargalhada do mesmo, resolveu mexer-se, tentando tocar ao máximo na glândula de prazer dentro do moreno.

– Ohhhh... Naru-chan... É mesmo ai... - Gemeu alto Sasuke.

– O que é que me chamaste? - Questionou ao mesmo tempo que mexia o quadril fazendo movimentos completos de fora e dentro.

– Meu... Naru... Naru-chan! - Gritou enlouquecido pelo prazer eléctrico com que o louro lhe estava a presentear. Este começou a mexer-se ainda mais rápido. - Lindo... fofo... Naru-chan! - O ritmo ia aumentando, e quando mais aumentava mais ele se agarrava a Naruto, aproximando os corpos, como se quisesse que se fundissem. - Eu vou...

– Eu também! - Berrou Naruto, ao mesmo tempo que despejava toda a sua semente no interior de Sasuke, que se arqueou completamente e também explodiu.

De banho tomado depois da sessão de amor, apenas vestindo roupões de banho brancos, Naruto e Sasuke pareciam aquilo que eram, um casal jovem e apaixonado, que passeavam pela cozinha do seu recém-comprado apartamento, preparando qualquer coisa para comer. Onde cada vez que passavam um pelo outro trocavam um beijo, ou passavam uma mão pela bochecha do rabo, tudo ao som da música que a estação de rádio local tinha para oferecer.

Depois de comerem foram até à sala onde Sasuke se estendeu no sofá fazendo_zapping_ pelos vários canais de televisão. Naruto resolveu deitar-se por cima do moreno, mais ou menos entre as pernas desde, com a cabeça apoiada sobre o peito do mesmo. Estava quase a adormecer, já nem prestando atenção aquilo que passava na televisão quando ouviu o comando da televisão cair ao chão. Viu então que estava a dar uma reportagem sobre aborto na televisão. Quando reparou Sasuke estava a limpar as suas lágrimas.

– Sasuke. - Chamou-o baixinho, depois de desligar a televisão, abraçou-o.

– Tenho algo para te contar Naruto. - Falou Sasuke. - Lembraste daquilo que me disseste no dia em que nos zangamos?

– Lembro-me de tudo. Mas estás a falar do quê explicitamente?

– Eu estava gravido, lembraste?

– Sim, disseste que ias abortar...

– E tu disseste que era um bebé indefeso, que uma criança traria luz à minha vida... Naruto, depois de tu te ires embora, eu achei que tinha perdido totalmente a minha luz. Então eu quis tentar agarrar-me a qualquer coisa. Eu agarrei-me aquele bebé! - Contou, novamente com os olhos em água. Naruto arregalou os seus olhos.

– Tu não abortaste?

– Eu não abortei. Eu fui realmente à clínica, mas disseram-me que eu estava já de três meses, não podia efectuar o aborto. Então decidi ter o bebé, esperei realmente que ele me trouxesse luz. E trouxe Naruto, muita... a minha vida passou a ser em prole daquela criança que crescia em mim... contei a Orochimaru ele pareceu ficar feliz, e de um momento para o outro deixou de me atormentar, até me tratava bem … mas foi apenas uma ilusão! Estava quase no fim da gravidez quando tudo voltou... - Naruto percebeu que ele falava dos maus tratos.

– Perdeste o bebé?

– Não. Mas percebi uma coisa. Não podia ter aquela criança. Estava a fazer uma coisa egoísta se a trouxesse ao mundo. Estava a tê-la para ter uma luz na minha vida, mas isso significava que ela cresceria ao lado de Orochimaru. E Orochimaru fazer-lhe-ia mal. Tenho a certeza. Pedi ajuda ao meu pai, mas ele não me ajudou... ele até me proibiu de falar com o meu pai Mikoto...

– Sasuke...

– Deixa-me terminar. Então pedi dinheiro a Fugaku, muito dinheiro. Pensou que ele soube o que eu iria fazer, mas não disse nada, apenas deu-me o dinheiro. Eu queria fugir, mas Orochimaru avisara-me se eu tentasse alguma coisa, seriam os meus pais e familiares a pagar pelos meus erros. Então em vez disso, esperei pelo parto... - O coração de Naruto começou a bater de tal forma que ele ficou enjoado. - … Paguei a uma médica que dissesse a Orochimaru que a criança tinha nascido morta e para que a escondesse de todos. Sabia que depois de receber esta informação ele nem queria saber mais se eu estava vivo, morto, bem ou mal. E deduzi bem. Assim que me consegui levantar, a médica veio ter comigo com o bebé e entregou-me-o. Levei a criança até um orfanato e deixei-a lá. Deixei o meu filho lá com todo o dinheiro que me tinha restado daquilo que Fugaku me tinha dado, deixei apenas um bilhete a dizer que se chamava Aimi, foi o nome que lhe dei. Esperei escondido até que vi um homem recolher o bebé para dentro da instituição e depois... Vim-me embora. Nunca mais lá voltei.

O moreno parou de contar sentido um nó na garganta tão forte que quase o sufocava. Naruto puxou-o para os seus braços e lá Sasuke desabou completamente, chorando fortemente. O louro suspirou tentando conter a raiva que sentia. Se Orochimaru já não tivesse preso, naquele preciso momento, teria arranjado uma arma, teria ido até a casa daquela cobra e tê-lo-ia matado, mas pela graça divina provavelmente, a cobra estava presa e Naruto livre de fazer uma loucura.

– Era isto que tu tinhas para me contar e que disseste que contarias depois do julgamento? - Questionou Naruto, depois de sentir Sasuke mais calmo.

– Sim... - Murmurou.

– Queres recuperar o Aimi, não queres?

– Quero, quero muito!

– Então amanhã nós vamos buscá-lo! - Declarou apesar de saber que as coisas não seriam assim tão fáceis.

O louro fez um trejeito quase imperceptível de dor. O noivo estava ao seu lado e quase que lhe esmagava a mão. Fazia um mês que todo o longo e moroso processo começara. Eles não tinham ido directamente ao orfanato falar com o director para poderem ver a criança. Primeiro porque sabiam que isso era errado, depois por que o director os mandaria embora, acusando Sasuke de coisas horríveis, quando o único acto que ele tinha feito, fora feito com amor para salvar a criança. Em vez disso tinham decidido consultar o advogado, o mesmo que defendera Sasuke contra Orochimaru. E ele tratava de tudo com os tribunais de forma a tratarem das coisas calma e legalmente. As leis estavam do lado do Sasuke, pois ele era o pai biológico e abandonara a criança por motivo de força maior, mostrando amor e altruísmo.

O advogado falara com o director do dito orfanato e o director pediu por testes de paternidade, estes foram dados, e tudo deu positivo. Tudo estava a ser feito de maneira singilosa, para que jornalistas e coscuvilheiros não soubessem de nada. Depois dos testes, agora o director pedira para falar pessoalmente com Sasuke e era por isso que este apertava nervosamente a mão de Naruto com muita força provocando-lhe dor, enquanto esperavam sentados em duas cadeiras frente a uma secretaria pela chegada do director.

– Desculpem a demora. - De repente a porta do gabinete onde estavam foi aberta e o director, um homem já velho e gordo, que logo à primeira vista deu uma horrível má impressão a Naruto, entrou. Trazia na mão um ficheiro electrónico, que perto da secretaria inseriu num dispositivo. Pouco depois sobre toda a secretaria apareceu uma espécie de ecrã que voava no ar. - Devem de ser os senhores Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke, suponho. - Apertou-lhes as mãos rapidamente.

– Exactamente, somos nós. - Confirmou. - Chamou-nos aqui para falar de Aimi, pressuponho.

– Pressupôs bem. Fiquei terrivelmente chocado quando o vosso advogado me contactou já com a ordem do tribunal para que o menino vos fosse entregue. Acontece que eu tenho que me certificar das coisas antes de agir. Uma criança não é um brinquedo. É preciso prepará-la antes de haver um mudança radical na sua vida. Foi por esse motivo que pedi os testes de paternidade, e foi também por esse mesmo motivo que pedi para falar a sós com o senhor Uchiha.

– Nós compreendemos perfeitamente, afinal é o seu papel proteger estas crianças. - Pronunciou-se Sasuke, apesar de nervoso a sua voz saia com uma confiança incrível.

– Não só para proteger a criança. - O homem falava rápido. - Também para resolver problemas burocráticos. O Aimi estava já em processo de adopção.

– Nós sabemos. Processo esse que já foi cancelado, segundo o que o nosso advogado o Sr. Sato nos informou.

– O Aimi já tinha algum laço afectivo com o casal que o ia adoptar? - Questionou Sasuke, não queria magoar o filho afastando-o de alguém que já amasse como pais.

– Não! Claro que não. Essa aproximação só se faz com a ordem do tribunal e essa ainda não tinha sido dada, pois o casal ainda estava a ser estudado. Não se entrega assim uma criança do nada, é preciso investigar muito bem quem se propõe para ser pai dela. - Sasuke suspirou levemente. - Agora senhor Sasuke, estamos aqui para lhe falar de Aimi e para que você me fale de si. Pode começar por me contar o que se passou no passado para ter deixado Aimi aqui...

Sasuke não se acanhou nem um pouco. Se o director precisava de ouvir a sua versão ele contaria com pormenores e tudo, e foi o que fez.

– Está então a dizer-me que deixou aqui Aimi de maneira a protegê-lo... Devo dizer-lhe que sempre achei que aquela criança tinha sido aqui deixada devido à sua deficiência física.

– Deficiência física? - Preocupou-se Sasuke.

– Não sabia que o seu filho tem uma deficiência física?

– Não, não sabia. - Agora Sasuke mostrava-se verdadeiramente assustado. - O que se passa? O que tem ele?

– Já lhe explico, senhor Uchiha. Agora vamos a outro assunto. O senhor disse-me que o pai de Aimi era o tal senhor Orochimaru. - Sasuke apenas meneou a cabeça. Ele só queria saber o que tinha o seu filho. - Acontece que vendo o Senhor Uzumaki aqui presente poderei questionar se não é ele o verdadeiro pai.

– Não é que eu não gostasse de ser o pai de sangue de Aimi... - Começou. - Mas acontece que também eu nasci Uke, só à pouco tempo mudei o meu estatuto para Seme, apôs a operação para retirar o útero.

– Então explique-me isto... - O director mexeu no computar e depois no ecrã flutuante apareceu uma fotografia que deixou Naruto e Sasuke sem palavras.

– Eu... eu... - Gaguejava Naruto.

– Impossível! - Desacreditou-se Sasuke.

A fotografia mostrava uma criança de três anos, ainda com a cara rechonchuda de bebé. Os seus cabelos eram negros como os de Sasuke, mas a sua pele era bronzeada e os olhos tão azuis como o céu de verão. Tão azuis como safiras, tão azuis e encantadores como os de Naruto. Aquele bebé não era de todo filho de Orochimaru.

Sem se dar de conta Sasuke começara a chorar, era como se tivesse acabado de ser presenteado por um milagre, pois era uma coisa que não compreendia. Começou a fazer contas de cabeça pensando se Naruto realmente podia ser o pai. E sim podia ser. Mas desde quando é que um Uke engravidava de outro Uke? Eles tinham feito amor muitas vezes e Naruto nunca engravidara... Muitas perguntas começaram a ser formadas na sua cabeça...

– Eu sou o pai dessa criança... - Balbuciou Naruto, deixando lágrimas escorrerem pela cara.

– Então os senhores não tinham conhecimento deste facto? - De resposta apenas recebeu dos dois jovens uns balanceares de cabeça negativos. - Os senhores estavam-me a dizer que nasceram ambos ukes, certo? - Novamente balancearam as cabeças, mas desta vez de maneira afirmativa. - Isso pode explicar o porquê da deficiência física de Aimi...

– Fale de uma vez! O que tem Aimi!? - Ordenou Sasuke, deixando o choque de parentesco um pouco de lado.

– O vosso filho nasceu sem pénis. - Os dois homens frente ao director arregalaram os olhos. - Ao que parece isso não é impedimento para fazer chichi, ele continua a fazer chichi. Na realidade, Aimi é um menino muito esperto, com um intelecto excelente. Apenas nasceu diferente. Agora a pergunta que se impõe é: vocês tão dispostos a levar um deficiente para casa?

O moreno não se conteve, levantou-se de onde estava e espetou um murro na cara do director, Naruto teve que o agarrar para que ele não agredisse ainda mais o homem.

– Volte a chamar o meu filho de deficiente e eu parto-lhe a cara toda! - Rugiu. Depois desta explosão o director teve a resposta que procurava: Sasuke estava apto de levar Aimi para casa, para lhe dar amor, carinho, e acima de tudo protecção.

– Esperem aqui. Vou buscar Aimi para vos conhecer. - Falou o director deixando o casal sozinho no gabinete. Regressando alguns minutos depois com uma criança, que nem um metro tinha, pela mão. - Aimi, estes são os senhores Naruto e Sasuke.

A criança vinha taciturna e de olhos no chão, como se tivesse ali contrariada, mas quando elevou os olhos para ver o casal de noivos, a sua cara encheu com um sorriso enormes. Virou-se a cara para o director e perguntou:

– Papás?

– Sim, somos os teus papás. - Respondeu Sasuke, nem dando tempo para que o director respondesse, logo a criança se soltava do director, e sem receio, como se tivesse estado sempre à espera que Sasuke o viesse buscar lançou-se nos braços do seu papá e nunca mais o largou. Tanto que, mesmo contra a vontade do director, a criança foi para a sua verdadeira casa naquela mesma tarde.

Mas se eles achavam que as surpresas desse dia tinham terminado por ai, estavam completamente enganados.

– Aimi amanhã vais conhecer o teu irmão mais velho. Achas que vais gostar de ter um irmão mais velho. - Perguntou Naruto, enquanto despia o menino na casa de banho para o depois meter dentro da banheira, que estava lentamente a encher-se de água quente. Tirou-lhe primeiro a camisola.

– Eu gostar. - Sorriu animado, sem qualquer vergonha, como se tivesse estado sempre com Naruto e Sasuke.

– Amanhã vai ser um dia muito longo. - Comentou Naruto, mais para si do que para o filho. - Vais conhecer a família, vais comprar roupas novas, e muitos brinquedos...

– Dia longo... - Repetiu gargalhando depois. Por fim a criança estava completamente despida. E Naruto tinha a prova. Era verdade, o menino não tinha pénis. Beijou-lhe a cabeça e segurou-o ao colo, enquanto verificava se a água estava com uma boa temperatura. Estava morna, mesmo no ponto. - Banho! Banho! - Brincava a criança quando Naruto a colocou na água. Chapinhou e rebolou dentro da água, completamente feliz.

– OH MEU DEUS! - Berrou Naruto caindo no chão da casa de banho.

– Papá? - Questionou Aimi olhando para Naruto piscando os olhos sem perceber o que ele estava a fazer sentado no meio do chão.

– Naruto? Passou-se alguma coisa? - Sasuke viera a correr ao ouvir o berro do noivo.

– Sasuke... - Gemeu Naruto, olhando para o moreno de olhos arregalados. - Nós não tivemos um filho... nós tivemos uma filha! É uma menina!

Automaticamente Sasuke ficou assombrado. Precisavam de respostas e rápidas para aquele fenómeno. Enquanto isso Aimi sorriu-lhes e continuou a chapinhar a água do banho, não se importando nada em mandar água pelas bordas foras; afinal era tão engraçado ver a água a saltar.

**Continua...**


	10. Chapter 10

**More Than a Forbidden Love**

**Capítulo 10 - The Beautiful Ending**

Naruto estacionou o seu carro em frente à mansão Uchiha. Sasuke parecia ligeiramente consternado, não era algo que fosse realmente detectável, mas quem o conhecia bem percebia. Ele levantou-se e foi ao banco detrás retirar a bebé que adormecera durante a viagem até ali. Eles tinham passado o dia todo em compras e modificações em casa. A principio Aimi era para dividir o quarto com Masao, mas agora que eles sabiam que Aimi era uma menina eles não podia fazer mais nada senão fazer um quarto próprio para ela. Era assim que os antigos faziam era assim que eles tencionavam fazer também.

O moreno retirou-a da cadeira de segurança e encostou-a contra ao seu corpo. Como fora um dia preenchido a menina estava cansada e não despertou ao ser mexida, enroscou-se apenas mais contra Sasuke e manteve-se calmamente adormecida. Eles tinham combinado com o resto da família apresentar o novo membro nessa noite, ao jantar, mas teriam que esperar até a pequena acordar.

– PAPÁ! – Masao veio imediatamente a correr, aquele miúdo parecia que tinha o magnetismo de saber onde estava o seu pai louro. Atirou-se para os braços de Naruto que teve que lhe dizer para falar mais baixo. O pequeno Uchiha fora um dos mais entusiastas ao receber a notícia de que havia mais um membro desconhecido na família. Por isso os seus olhos azuis brilharam ao reparar que Sasuke carregava uma pequena criatura nos braços. – É o primo?

– É… mais ou menos… - Mas antes que pudesse revelar mais algum pormenor Mikoto aproximou-se também com um sorriso de deleite.

– É o meu netinho? – Questionou olhando para o filho mais novo. – Oh que fofura… - Disse enquanto observava a carinha adormecida de Aimi sobre o ombro de Sasuke. - Vem, vamos todos para dentro. Vamos pôr o Aimi na caminha e vocês vão-me contar tudo!

– Eu prefiro deixá-la no meu colo a dormir. Ela não conhece a casa e se acordar e não vir ninguém é capaz de se assustar. - Sussurrou Sasuke ajustado o corpo da filha mais contra si. Do lado de fora, Naruto apenas teve a ideia de que ele não se queria afastar da criança.

– "Ela"? - Questionou Mikoto, sendo bastante perspicaz na análise das palavras usadas pelo filho. Mas Sasuke não lhe respondeu, em vez disso, entrou dentro de casa dando a entender com os olhos que explicaria o que se passava no interior.

Alojaram-se confortavelmente na sala grande da mansão Uchiha. Um dos empregados trouxe chá numa pequena bandeja que depositou numa mesa pequena rodeada de sofás. Sasuke estava sentado com Aimi ao colo e Naruto com Masao, em sofás separados, e por fim Mikoto.

– Onde está Itachi? - Questionou Naruto ao estranhar a ausência do ex-marido.

– O pai não se tem andado a sentir bem. - Falou Masao preocupado, olhando para Naruto. A cabeça de Naruto vieram as suas recordações de um Itachi. Também reparara que ultimamente o moreno mais velho andava com um aspecto cansado.

– O Masao tem razão. Primeiro era tristeza e cansaço, mas depois reparei que a isso se juntou vómitos. - Contou Mikoto. - Ele esteve todo o dia no quarto. Tentei fazê-lo comer. Tentei falar com ele. Quis chamar o médico, mas vocês conhecem-no. Ele disse que ficaria bem, que não tinha que me preocupar, que era apenas um mal estar passageiro. Ele não quer que nos preocupemos.

– Ok, eu vou falar com ele. - Decidiu Naruto suspirando profundamente. Tinha estado casado os anos suficientes com Itachi para saber algumas técnicas que colocariam o irmão de Sasuke a falar. Masao saltou do colo do louro para o chão no exacto momento, esperando impaciente que Naruto se despachasse.

– Não é preciso. Eu já aqui estou. - A voz de Itachi surpreendeu todos. Ele estava com os longos cabelos soltos. Vestia o pijama e um fino roupão. A sua tez estava pálida, no entanto, os seus lábios tinham um fino sorriso. Um sorriso cansado. - Eu estou apenas com um pequeno mal-estar não é preciso fazer uma tempestade por causa disso. Naruto?

O louro tinha-se erguido do sofá, avançara sobre Itachi e pousara uma mão sobre a testa deste.

– Bem, febre não tens. Na realidade, estás gelado demais. Tu já comeste alguma coisa hoje?

– Já. - Respondeu Itachi.

– Mentiroso. - Retorquiu Mikoto. - Não olhes assim para mim. Sou o dono desta casa, sei o que se faz dentro de todas as divisões desta mansão. Além de que és meu filho, conheço-te melhor que ninguém, sei perfeitamente que estás a mentir.

– É o meu sobrinho? - Perguntou Itachi esquivando-se de Naruto para se aproximar de Sasuke, que continuava sentado com Aimi, e o olhava de forma reprovadora.

– Se estás doente, não te posso deixar aproximar-te de Aimi. - Chantageou Sasuke. Não é que não quisesse deixar Itachi ver a sua filha, apenas queria arranjar uma forma para que Itachi fosse cuidar de si mesmo. Mas algo preocupava Sasuke. Itachi andava triste desde que se separara de Naruto. Sasuke sabia o quanto o irmão amava Naruto. Estaria ele a entrar numa especie de depressão por causa da separação?

– Eu não tenho nada contagioso. - Defendeu-se. - Estou apenas com dores de estômago.

– Finalmente, consegues dizer o que tens. - Mikoto levantou-se do sofá e puxou o filho mais velho para se sentar no lugar onde antes tivera. - Fica aqui quietinho enquanto mando vir comida apropriada da cozinha. Naruto, será que podes servir um chá a este cabeça dura?

– Claro, Mikoto. - Aceitou Naruto ajoelhando-se ao pé da mesa do centro e servindo o chá, enquanto o homem mãe saia para ir dar instruções à criadagem. - Também queres Sasuke?

– Sim, por favor.

– Tu és sempre assim. Nunca queres que os outros se preocupem contigo, mas acabas por levar as doenças a ficarem pior e depois preocupas ainda mais as pessoas. - Resmungou Naruto para Itachi, ao entregar-lhe a chávena de chá. - E nada de açúcar! Não queremos furar o teu estômago de vez. Tens comido como deve ser?

– Ultimamente tudo o que como vem fora. - Pronunciou-se Itachi de uma forma demasiado normal, era como se nada se estivesse a passar.

– E quando é que estavas a pensar ir ao médico?

– Não estava. - Respondeu. A chávena rodava entre as suas mãos. Naruto entregou outra chávena de chá para as mão de Sasuke. Aimi estava apoiada sobre o antebraço esquerdo do moreno, logo ele tinha as mãos livres. - Não é nada de grave. Não vou morrer por causas de dores de estômago.

– Não sabes disso, pois não? - Contradisse-o Naruto, cruzando os braços , com a cara de poucos amigos encarando Itachi. - Não sabes sequer o que está a originar as dores de estômago...

– Eu não quero que o pai morra! - Chorou Masao atirando-se para cima de Itachi de olhos lacrimosos.

– Eu não vou morrer... - Tentou falar Itachi para acalmar o filho.

– Papá! Chama um médico! - Pediu Masao olhando para Naruto enquanto abraçava o pescoço de Itachi.

– Mas...

– Tu ouviste o teu filho, não ouviste Itachi? Eu vou ligar para o médico. - Naruto saiu da grande sala para fazer a chamado num lugar mais calmo.

– Isto é um complô contra mim! - Resmungou Itachi.

– Pois é! - Falaram Sasuke e Masao ao mesmo tempo com sorrisos vitoriosos e arrogantes nas faces. Tinham conseguido aquilo que queriam.

oOo

– Pode vestir-se, senhor Uchiha. - Pediu o médico. Era um médico velho. Acompanhara o crescimento de Mikoto. Fizera os partos de Itachi e Sasuke. Acompanhava a família Uchiha à muitos, muitos anos. Conhecia a saúde dos corpos dos morenos melhor que ninguém. - Eu já temia que isto poderia acontecer... Eu avisei o seu paizinho que isto poderia suceder... Mas ele não me quis ouvir...

No quarto de Itachi, estavam apenas este, o médico, e Naruto, que fora o único que Itachi permitira que assistisse à consulta. Primeiro porque agora era um seme, e depois porque fora companheiro do moreno, não era como se existissem segredos entre eles, muito menos pudores.

O Uchiha estava completamente desorientado. Vestiu-se mecanicamente, enquanto no seu rosto demonstrava uma perfeita descrença sobre o que acabara de saber. Na realidade, acabara de saber duas coisas. A primeira que o seu pai lhe mentira a vida toda, não sabia se devia ficar desiludido ou surpreendido com isso; segundo, já sabia a causa de todo o seu mal estar.

– Vai ter de tomar duas gotas desde frasco de duas em duas horas, ao mesmo tempo que come. Eu farei um tabela sobre a sua dieta, daqui em diante terá de ter cuidado com aquilo que come e com aquilo que faz. Quero vê-lo mais vezes. Daqui um mês, pode ser? - Itachi concordou com a cabeça quase sem saber muito bem com o que estava a concordar. - Irei enviar-lhe a tabela da sua dieta para o e-mail. Até o receber aconselho a comer apenas sopa. Mas sopas de legumes, nada de sopas de caldas e cozidos! Também pode comer papás de cereais, mas a água ou o leite tem de ser quentes. Não abuse nem no sal, nem no açúcar. Agora vou andando que tenho mais pacientes para ver. Qualquer coisa, dúvidas ou problemas, pode ligar-me.

Depois de apertar a mão a Naruto e a Itachi, ambos espantados e confusos, ainda a associarem ideias, o médico saiu. O moreno sentou-se na cama enquanto enrolava os cabelos com os dedos, um gesto claro de nervosismo. O ex-marido aproximou-se dele. Algumas perguntas pairavam sobre a sua cabeça.

– Agora... o que é que eu vou fazer? - Questionou Itachi, sem sequer olhar para Naruto. Não era vergonha, era talvez falta de coragem.

– Levar a vida para a frente... - Naruto sentou-se ao lado de Itachi, compreendia-a que não devia estar a ser fácil de digerir as novas informações para ele.

– O meu pai mentiu-me a vida inteira, apenas... porquê?

– Tu ouviste o médico. Para primeiro filho Fugaku queria um orgulhoso seme e não um degenerado uke. - Relembrou-o Naruto. No seu âmago rugia uma fúria avassaladora. Novamente o preconceito tinha feito uma vitima.

– Eu vivi a vida toda numa mentira... - Murmurou Itachi baixando a cabeça encaixando-a entre as suas mãos. Os seus longos cabeços escorregaram formando um cortina impossibilitando Naruto de ver as emoções no rosto do ex-marido. - A minha vida foi sempre algo forjado...

– Itachi... A nossa vida pode ter sido forçada, forjada, alterada por outros com mentiras ou actos impiedosos, mas... - A mão de Naruto pousou sobre o ombro de Itachi, o que o fez elevar a cara e encarar o louro. A outra mão do Uzumaki foi à barriga do moreno. - Mas este bebé não foi forçado por ninguém, ao que parece está a ser apenas forjado por ti.

Itachi espantou-se com as palavras de Naruto. Os seus olhos ficaram sintonizados com as pérolas azuis do louro e no sorriso terno que brotava dos lábios do mesmo. Ele tinha razão. Aquela era só mais uma fase da sua vida. E daquela vez a culpa não era de mais ninguém a não ser dos seus próprios actos. Sorriu para Naruto.

– Obrigado, Naruto.

– O que é que se passa aqui? - Os dois sobressaltaram-se quando a porta do quarto de Itachi bateu contra a parede. Por ela tinha entrado Shisui, o seu rosto estava contorcido em rugas que Naruto conhecia perfeitamente – ciúmes.

– Shisui... - Itachi levantou-se alarmado. Reparando que a posição em que ele e Naruto estavam podia ser subentendida.

– Desculpa-me se interrompi alguma coisa. - O tom de Shisui não era agradável. - Eu vim apenas ver se estavas melhor, Mikoto, disse que estavas a ser visto pelo médico. Mas pelo vistos estás muito bem. Com licença. - O moreno mais alto deu as costas e saiu.

– Shisui... não é nada disso... espera! - Gritou Itachi, correndo atrás do outro, mas chegando à porta sentiu-se tonto e parou.

– Eu vou atrás dele. - Disse Naruto passando por Itachi a correr.

O louro correu como um louco pelo corredor. Encontrou Shisui a descer a escadaria em passos furiosos.

– Shisui-san. Pára! - Berrou o louro em plenos pulmões. Mas o moreno não queria ouvir.

Continuou a descer a escadaria, pronto para fugir dali para fora. Estava furioso. Sabia que não tinha hipóteses contra o grande amor da vida de Itachi. Sabia que fora ele mesmo que forçara os seus próprios sentimentos egoistas em Itachi. Aproveitara a fragilidade da separação. Mas por um momento imaginara que poderia ser feliz ao lado do herdeiro Uchiha, alguém que sempre amara. Mas talvez tudo o que se tinha passado entre eles fosse apenas uma miragem. Uma forma de Itachi esquecer Naruto. A culpa era sua... criara miragens falsas...

– Papá! - Um grito profundo fez Shisui parar quase no fundo da escadaria, quando Sasuke e Aimi, já acordada, lhe apareceram à frente. Então, por fim, Naruto agarrou em Shisui pelo braço. Enquanto a pequena Aimi se entusiasmava ao ver o pai louro. - Papá, papá, papá!

– Olá querida! - Cumprimentou Naruto, com um sorriso meio forçado, enquanto agarrava Shisui com força, para que este não fugisse, mas o moreno estava parado a olhar para a pequena Aimi. - O papá já fala contigo...

– Eu pensava que o pai era Orochimaru... - O rapaz estava chocado. Os olhos de Aimi diziam mais do que qualquer outra coisa quem era o verdadeiro pai. - Ukes podem engravidar de ukes?

– Pelos vistos podem. Shisui. Dá meia volta e vai falar com o Itachi-nii. - Pediu Naruto, e então a expressão furiosa voltou ao rosto de Shisui.

– Para quê? Não estás aqui tu para usares ambos os Uchihas? - Nesse momento Naruto espetou-lhe um tabefe. Aimi gritou e saltou para o colo de Sasuke assustada.

– Naruto... - Censurou-o Sasuke, pois era desnecessário a menina ver violência.

– Volta já para o pé de Itachi. - Rugiu Naruto empurrando um Shisui aparvalhado pelas escadas acima. - O Itachi precisa bastante de ti agora... Aquilo que viste foi apenas um mal-entendido. Eu apenas amo de alma, coração e corpo o Sasuke. Por favor, volta para o pé de Itachi... Ele precisa realmente muito de ti...

– É isso mesmo. O Naruto é só meu. Por isso, volta lá para o meu irmão. - Sasuke tinha-se aproximado com a filha nos braços. Não sabia o que se passava, apenas via que Naruto tentava convencer Shisui a regressar para o pé de Itachi, e se ele estava a fazer isso é por que tinha bons motivos, então, tinha que o apoiar. Shisui ficou estático a olhar para os dois, os seus olhos estavam mergulhados em duvidas. - Estás à espera do quê? De levar um pontapé entre as pernas para te mexeres?

Shisui mordeu os lábios e deu meia volta. Antes de correr questionou:

– Ele está muito doente?

– Pergunta-lhe tu mesmo! - Um sorriso indiscreto cresceu no rosto de Naruto, sorriso este que Shisui não viu e que alarmado pelas palavras do Uzumaki correu pela escadaria acima. Estaria o seu amado assim tão doente? Estaria a morrer?

– Desculpa, Aimi, o papá assustou-te... - Falou para a filha, enquanto esta estendia os braços para que ele a segurasse. - Foi apenas para fazer o tio Shisui mexer-se para que ele fosse ter com o tio Itachi...

– Tio... tio... - Repetiu a pequena timidamente, apenas um pouco assustada.

– Tio Shisui? - Inquiriu Sasuke olhando para Naruto. O louro abriu um sorriso resplandecente. - Oh estou a ver...

Mas Sasuke não estava realmente a ver tudo...

oOo

Itachi estava estendido e quieto em cima da cama, tentara ir atrás de Shisui e Naruto, mas um vómito sem precedentes fizera-o ir à casa de banho despejar o que tinha do estômago da sopa que Mikoto mais cedo lhe tinha dado. Ultimamente era assim com tudo, mas agora sabia o motivo. Estava cansado e a sua cabeça andava à roda. Não só pelas novas noticias, mas principalmente por causa de Shisui. Ele com certeza que tinha percebido tudo mal. Então alguém entrou no quarto.

– Shisui... - Reparou Itachi vendo o outro entrar ligeiramente embaraçado. Naruto conseguira fazê-lo voltar. Ficou aliviado por vê-lo ali.

– Itachi... - Murmurou Shisui ao sentar-se na beirada da cama ao lado de Itachi, que se sentara sobre as suas almofadas.

– Voltaste... - Constatou com um sorriso gentil.

– O Naruto deu-me um tabefe... Itachi... - Shisui encarou Itachi de frente e sem se conseguir conter elevou os seus dedos à face do outro para lhe retirar os cabelos da frente dos olhos e para lhe acariciar o rosto. - Eu amo-te... e não te quero perder... eu estava a pensar que se calhar me tinhas usado para esquecer Naruto...

– Shisui... achas que se eu não estivesse a sério contigo, que te tinha deixado tocar-me? Achas que se não fosses verdadeiramente importante eu tinha permitido isso? Nunca, eu nunca teria permitido! Foste o meu primeiro e serás o meu único. Nem a Naruto eu dei tal permissão... compreendes?

– Sim. Desculpa. Mas é que eu amo-te tanto, tanto, que tenho medo de te perder. Medo que não seja o suficiente para ti...

– Eu também te amo, Shisui. Não é a primeira vez que digo isto. Por favor, acredita em mim desta vez. - Pediu Itachi, pequenas lágrimas começaram a formar-se nos seus olhos. O que assustou Shisui, pois o outro nunca fora de chorar. Em desespero abraçou-o fortemente.

– Eu acredito. Eu juro que acredito. Itachi tu estás muito doente, não é?

– Doente?

– Sim, o Naruto disse que estavas gravemente doente. - Não tinha dito, mas fora o que Shusui entendera.

– Mas eu não estou doente. - Negou Itachi.

– Mas o Naruto disse que irias precisar muito de mim. - Itachi riu-se, enquanto envolvia com os braços os ombros de Shisui, e deixava a sua cabeça descansar sobre o ombro direito do mesmo, encostando a sua testa à curva do pescoço do mais velho. Estava tão perto que ouvia as batidas ruidosas do coração de Shisui.

– Sim, eu vou precisar muito de ti. - Confirmou Itachi soltando um suspiro entre o nervoso e o deliciado, deixando-se relaxar fazendo todo o seu peso ficar em cima de Shisui, que não se queixou, muito pelo contrario gosto daquele gesto, era sinal de entrega pela pessoa amada.

– Do que precisas de mim? O que é que te posso dar além do meu amor? Diz-me! Eu tentarei dar-te tudo.

– É disso mesmo que preciso. Todo o teu amor, carinho e atenção... tudo isso concentrado em mim.

– Sempre, sempre. - Jurou Shisui, apertado Itachi nos seus braços, sentindo o seu corpo e desejando ficar colado a ele para sempre.

– Mas se tu não estás doente, então... o que é que tens?

– Shisui... gostavas de ser pai?

– Claro. Não agora, claro... mas só se quiseres... afinal podemos usar a tecnologia antiga de fazer engravidar homens, não é? Não sabia que também tinhas pensado nessas coisas...

– Não tinha. Nós namoramos à cerca de 5 meses... era cedo demais para pensar em filhos. Mas, Shisui, e se fossemos pais já?

– Isso é uma coisa que tem que ser pensada com calma Itachi.

– Er... Mas e se não desse para pensar com calma? - Itachi mordeu os lábios, voltou a sair dos braços de Shisui e preferiu encarar o namorado.

– Eu não estou a perceber onde queres chegar com esta conversa. Tu queres ter um filho? Agora? Neste momento?

– Não é como se eu quisesse ter... quer dizer, agora já quero, mas antes não queria, mas então aconteceu e agora eu quero... - Balbuciou o mais novo ligeiramente nervoso.

– Itachi, não estou a perceber nada do que estás a dizer...

– Shisui... - De repente Itachi segurou nas mãos do outro moreno com força, olhando-o directamente nos olhos. - O meu pai mentiu sobre o meu nascimento. Eu não nasci Seme! E nunca soube disso até hoje!

– Hã?

– Quer dizer que sou um Uke! - Concluiu Itachi, pensando assim que o outro chegaria a onde queria chegar, de certa forma.

– O quê? O teu pai mentiu-te sobre o teu próprio nascimento? O tio Fugaku sempre foi realmente doentio... - Então parou de falar, piscou os olhos e sorriu abertamente. Itachi pensou que finalmente ele tinha chegado, onde eles tinham que chegar mas... - Isso quer dizer que nós vamos poder casar? Como qualquer outro casal?

– Bem, não... eu não quero mudar o meu estatuto de seme por causa da administração dos hotéis. Infelizmente ser "Seme" dá-me o estatuto que preciso.

– Oh... - Desanimou Shisui. Ficaram então uns instantes calados, enquanto Itachi observava o belo rosto do namorado. Sabia que ele estava a reflectir sobre as palavras que tinham trocado. - Ah... então sendo que tu és na realidade um uke, nós vamos poder ter filhos sem recorrer a um tratamento médico, não é?

– Tu não podes estar assim tão lerdo, pois não? É o amor que te está a comer os neurónios? - Exasperou-se Itachi. Shusui arregalou mais uma vez os seus olhos fixados sobre as linhas do rosto do outro.

– Se és um Uke... se nós fizemos sem protecção... quer dizer que tu podes... - Racionava Shisui olhando para o sorriso que se ia formando no rosto de Itachi. - Tu não podes... tu já estás!

– Sim, eu estou à espera de um bebé. - Pronunciou Itachi ligeiramente embaraçado, mas tremendamente feliz, agora que estava ao lado de Shisui. Sentia que ele era a pessoa certa para si, a pessoa ideal.

– Nós vamos ser pais?

– Sim.

– Tu estás à espera de um filho meu?

– Sim! - Confirmou. Os olhos de Shisui iam-se enchendo de água, perante toda a emoção de que o seu corpo, coração e espírito estavam a ser vitimas.

– Itachi... eu... Itachi... eu...

– Shisui...

– Eu estou TÃO feliz... - E rebentou em pranto, enquanto se agarrava a Itachi, que gargalhava alegre por causa daquela demonstração de felicidade ao receber a tão inesperada noticia.

oOo

– UMA MENINA? - Mikoto agarrou a camisa sobre o peito com a mão. Primeiro o seu filho mais velho dizia que estava gravido, que Fugaku tinha mentido sobre a sua "forma" e agora, além de saber que Aimi era filho de Naruto sabia que não era um filho, mas uma filha! - Vocês tem a certeza?

– Aimi é uma nina... nina! - Berrou Aimi completamente feliz.

– Uau! - Impressionou-se Masao que desde que tinha conhecido Aimi andava com ela ao colo de um lado para o outro. - Isso explica porque é que a pele dela é suave e porque tem um cheiro diferente das outras crianças?

– Cheiro diferente? Pele suave? - Questionou Sasuke. - Bem isso deve ser porque ela ainda é bebé!

– Não, não, tio Sasuke! Ela é diferente, muito diferente. É como... como... eu não... não sei... sei que é apenas muito diferente... é algo... como os cães e as cadelas! - Tentou explicar a criança.

– Os cães e as cadelas? - Chocou-se o resto da família com a invulgar comparação.

– Sim, tio Sasuke. As cadelas e os cães são parecidos por fora, mas muito diferentes na sua forma.

– Nina! - Gargalhava Aimi apontando para si mesma. - Nino! - E apontava para o irmão. - Nina! Nino! Nina! Nino!

– O que o Masao está a falar é de uma coisa que nós perdemos à muito tempo. - Esclareceu Naruto o resto da família. Encontravam-se presentes na sala, ocupando todos os lugares dos sofás: Itachi e Shisui, mais Naruto, Sasuke, as crianças e Mikoto.

– E o que é isso que nós perdemos?

– O instinto! A nossa parte animal. - Falou o louro. - É essa parte que nos faz apaixonar, amar seja por quem for. É essa parte que nos faz perceber coisas que apenas o raciocínio não permite. Masao sabe que Aimi é uma menina por instinto... Na nossa sociedade criada a partir de ciência o instinto foi praticamente anulado.

– Compreendo. - Pronunciou-se Sasuke. - E como Masao ainda é muito novo, ainda não está tão "humanizado" na nossa sociedade como nós. Dai ele ver coisas que nós provavelmente não conseguimos, porque os instintos estão mais activos que os nossos. É isso, não é?

– Sim.

– Então uke com uke sempre dá filhos... - Mikoto parecia ainda muito assombrado com aquilo tudo. - E Fugaku sabia disso tudo... Eu devia ter-lhe arrancado as partes baixas quando pude...

– Mãe... ele já está a pagar por tudo o que fez, não precisamos de pensar mais nesse homem. - Pediu nas entrelinhas Itachi enquanto se recostava contra Shisui.

– Eu devo ser o único rapaz do mundo que tem uma irmã, não é? - Perguntou Masao divertido com a perspectiva de ter alguma coisa "diferente" e que mais ninguém tinha.

– Não sei. - Pensou em voz alta Naruto. - Mas é uma bela questão, não é? Terei de investigar tudo.

– Cuidado. - Avisou Itachi. - Naruto está a entrar no seu modo detective-historiador... - E todos riram perante a piada.

oOo

"_Nos marginalizados Ukes estava a resposta para o renascer das fêmeas da espécie humana. O genoma modificado dos Ukes permitia a solidificação do cromossoma XX e o nascimento de meninas que eram completamente imunes ao antigo vírus que dizimara as mulheres._

_Já os semes estavam condenados a apenas fazerem nascer meninos, pois dos seus cromossomas apenas revigoravam o XK e o XY, os que davam origens a meninos Semes e Ukes. Ao que se veio constatar mais tarde, é que os meninos nascidos de dois Ukes possuíam aquilo que era naturalmente humano os cromossomas XX e XY._

_Aimi foi a primeira de muitas meninas a nascer na Terra, depois de muitas décadas, mas Masao foi também dos primeiros meninos a nascer com os cromossomas naturais, ou seja, dele poderiam vir a nascer meninas e meninos. Depois do caso de Aimi e Masao ser exposto ao mundo, o desejo de retornar à normalidade nasceu na nossa sociedade evoluída e hipócrita. Foi abolido o sistema de Uke e Seme para que assim, Ukes e Ukes se pudessem casar, constituir família e dar vazo ao retorno das mulheres na vida humana."_

– NARUTO! - Chamou Sasuke batendo com a porta do escritório, onde Naruto estava descansadamente a terminar as últimas linhas do seu livro.

– Ela saiu_ novamente_ com aquele uke ranhoso! - O moreno estava vermelho de raiva. - Faz alguma coisa!

"Este é um dos problemas da nova concepção da realidade." Pensou Naruto sem saber muito bem o que dizer ao marido. "Por ser menina, tanto Ukes como Semes, ou seja, rapazes, apaixonam-se por ela!"

– Mas o Masao e o Fuji não foram com ter com eles? - Fuji era o adorável esposo de Masao. Tinham casado recentemente e voltado à pouco de uma lua de mel pelo planeta todo.

Sobre a secretária do louro viam-se imensas fotos. Principalmente fotos de família. Onde crianças cresciam e passavam a adolescentes, onde jovens adultos passavam a adultos maduros. O tempo, independentemente de existirem humanos, passava implacável, não parava, nem nunca seria controlado, quisessem os seres ou não, a biologia era igual para todos, nascer, crescer, envelhecer e falecer.

– O Masao foi ter com eles, mas mesmo assim... - Sasuke foi calado quando Naruto puxou por ele e lhe tomou os lábios.

– A nossa filha já tem 20 anos , Sasuke! Tens de deixar de ser tão possessivo.

"E tão desligado da realidade. A tua filha já não é nenhuma virgem!" Concluiu Naruto mentalmente sem coragem de dizer aquilo em voz alta, pois se o fizesse provavelmente o moreno teria um ataque de nervos e proibiria Aimi de ver o próprio namorado.

– Ela é a minha única filha, eu vou estar sempre preocupado com ela!

– Sasuke... Ainda é cedo para ir buscar Eri ao colégio, não é? - Questionou. Não tinha relógio naquela divisão da casa, por isso, não sabia que horas seriam.

– Sim, são. - Conferiu Sasuke vendo no relógio de pulso que não era hora de irem buscar o filho mais novo.

– Óptimo! - Disse Naruto girando na cadeira giratória onde estava sentado, com Sasuke sobre si, e fazendo este ultimo se sentar na secretária sobre o monte de papeis escritos. - Vamos aproveitar enquanto não está ninguém em casa pode ser?

– Hunf... - Resmungou Sasuke, enquanto um sorriso maroto se estendia lentamente pelos seus lábios. Resignou-se, por momentos, esqueceu-se que a sua filha estava a ser raptada por um dos muitos homens existentes naquele mundo, agora quase completamente ainda só de homens. Naruto tinha aquele poder, sempre tivera, de o levar para lugares que só dois verdadeiros apaixonados conheciam.

Os seus lábios chocaram. Os seus corpos envolveram-se e eles entrelaçaram-se. Mas entrelaçados já eles estavam desde sempre. Na vida e no destino. Eles tinham decido lutar por cima de um amor mais que proibido, contra a sociedade, e eles tinham conseguido vencer. Assim como glorificariam a eternidade, para o sempre, pois as almas não se extinguem apenas se prolongam no infinito.

**FIM**


End file.
